I Ángel de Hielo
by NanaCocodrilo
Summary: Después de todo lo que han pasado nuestros queridos héroes, en una nueva era de paz Camus de Acuario se siente preparado para lo que sea. Sin embargo la llegada de una pequeña criatura a su vida le demostrará que todo en la vida es impredecible.
1. La douceur de vivre - La dulce vida

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

 _ **1) Esta obra es un remake de mi viejo fanfic de SS "Ángel de Hielo", publicado en esta plataforma alrededor del año 2007. Se ha modificado tanto la trama como algunas de las características de los personajes.**_

 _ **2)**_ ** _Debido a que tengo algunos capítulos ya redactados y listos para una revisión final antes de ser subidos a , este fic se actualizará semanalmente, todos los viernes._**

 ** _3) Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, los comentarios se responden. Pero si no tienes una cuenta aquí en y posteas tu review como invitado, si quieres una repuesta, por favor deja un email. Así podemos conversar y pasarla bien (n-n)/_**

 ** _4) PRÓXIMAMENTE se estará subiendo contenido interactivo a esta plataforma. Esto significa que aquellas personas que cumplan con la consigna semanal y respondan en los reviews podrán tener acceso a MATERIAL EXTRA que no será/puede ser subido a esta plataforma o fue mostrado como irrelevante para este fanfic. ESTÉN ATENTOS SI QUIEREN JUGAR PORQUE PROMETE SER MUY INTERESANTE. _**

* * *

_**Aclaraciones.**_

 _ **1) La existencia de "Saint Seiya Omega" y "Saint Seiya Soul of Gold" será totalmente ignorada, pues para lo que a esta autora respecta, nunca existieron ni formaron parte del cannon.**_

 _ **2) Esta obra se posiciona casi 4 años después de la guerra de Hades.**_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

 _ **La douceur de vivre**_

 _ **(La dulce vida)**_

* * *

 _Afuera una potente ventisca se desataba. A sus pies, una carta del Santuario había caído de entre sus pertenencias. Tiempos de cambio se avecinaban. La ausencia de la armadura de Cygnus en Siberia, junto con la desaparición de su alumno eran augurios de calamidad. Él lo sabía y, sumado a las malignas sospechas que arrastraba consigo, esta convocatoria no hacía más que reafirmar sus más oscuros pensamientos._

 _El Cloth de Acuario reposaba a un costado del cuarto, en una tenue penumbra alejada del candor del fuego de la chimenea. Podía divisarlo claramente desde su posición a los pies de la cama y al hacerlo, solo se preguntaba si pronto debería portar el ropaje sagrado de oro para una nueva batalla... Se permitió divagar unos momentos, luego decidió que era tiempo. Debía volver a la realidad. El camino de prendas que marcaban un trayecto que desembocaba en la cama fue deshecho. El fuego de la chimenea se atenuó y sin que se dijera más tomó sus pertenencias, procediendo a marcharse en medio de la ventisca._

 **5 AÑOS DESPUES.**

 **SANTUARIO DE ATHENA.**

 **Casa de Escorpión.**

 **11:45 a.m.**

Camus de Acuario despertó la mañana del 9 de Noviembre en un cuarto de la casa de Escorpio. Se descubrió sobre la cama, usando un sombrero vaquero junto con una camisa y _jeans_ que no reconoció como propias. Con mucho desencanto por la situación se puso de pie y sintiendo su equilibrio afectado junto con un leve malestar en la parte posterior de la cabeza, supo que tenía resaca.

¿Qué habían hecho en casa del Escorpión? Nada más ni nada menos que la celebración de cumpleaños número 24 del ya mencionado caballero. Camus, al igual que Shion, sabían perfectamente cuál era la fama que el de cabello morado tenía en lo que respectaba a festejos, sin embargo el patriarca permitió el festejo en las doce casas debido a la insistencia de Saori y a la promesa de ser una reunión pequeña con unos pocos invitados. ¡Y vaya que Shion se creyó el cuento! ¿Reunión pequeña? ¡Pequeños los sueños de Hades! Esa fiesta fue una de las más memorables del año, y no por haber tenido épicas y monumentales magnitudes, sino por el estado en el cual quedaron los invitados:

Camus bajó las escaleras con cuidado. En el trayecto ya había identificado a Shaka de Virgo durmiendo plácidamente en la bañera del piso superior con la pantalla de una lámpara a modo de sombrero en la cabeza, a Aioros de Sagitario durmiendo abrazando el inodoro y a Aioria de Leo vomitando en un bote de basura. Sin duda las cosas se habían salido mucho de control, y Milo debía responder por sus decisiones.

Al llega a la cocina el aroma a tocino frito y a café sacudió sus sentidos. Tras afilar un poco la mirada descubrió que era Kanon de Géminis el que estaba haciendo el desayuno/almuerzo. Este se hallaba despeinado como nunca antes en la vida, vistiendo la misma ropa que usó en la fiesta solo que esta estaba demasiado arrugada, y con algunos moretones en la cara.

‒¡Buen día, Camus!‒

¡Aleluya! Milo de Escorpión apareció caminando por el pasillo, justo a espaldas de Camus. Pasó a su lado dándole una palmadita en la espalda, y tras saludar a Kanon, procedió a tomar unas tazas y la jarra con café recién hecho. Cabe mencionar que esto a Camus no le causó nada, nada, nada de gracia. La razón radica en que Milo estaba perfectamente desnudo, salvo por una sabana que se mantenía atada a su cintura.

‒¿Ya se fueron las chicas?‒ Preguntó Kanon bostezando.

‒Ni siquiera recuerdo donde las dejé.‒ Anunció Milo mientras servía el café en las tazas.

‒Milo.‒ Dijo Camus con molestias. Hizo una pausa para tomar la taza de café que le ofrecieron y tras tomar un sorbo sintió un hormigueo en la lengua. Estaba demasiado fuerte.‒ Ponte unos pantalones.‒

‒¿Por qué?‒ Milo estaba con resaca pero con un buen humor tan impecable que lo disimulaba perfectamente.‒ Después de todo, estoy en mi casa. Por cierto, lindas _chaparreras_.‒

De no haber estado con resaca y con tanto cansancio encima, sin duda, Camus habría dejado calvo a su mejor amigo, pero tuvo que contenerse. Con un pequeño gesto que Milo supo leer muy bien le indicó que deseaba respuestas, y por supuesto, se le fueron concedidas muy amablemente junto con un plato de tocino grasoso y pan tostado.

‒Fue Ikki.‒ Respondió Milo, cómodamente, alzando hombros.

‒¿Ikki? Es menor de edad, Milo. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Se supone que solo los Dorados estábamos invitados.‒

‒Shaka lo invitó.‒ Kanon interrumpió y Milo asintió dándole la razón.

‒Descuida, es el más grande de entre los niños de bronce. Además, es muy maduro para su edad. Usó el _Puño Fantasma_ sin que te dieras cuenta después de que volvimos del bar.‒

‒¿Qué hizo qué?‒ Camus estaba cada vez más molesto. Mentalmente se recordó averiguar si Hyoga había tenido algo que ver con todo eso. Hasta entonces, su orden de fusilamiento quedaba en estado de _pendiente_.

‒Claro, ¿acaso crees que tu solo aceptarías el _look_ de vaquero?‒ Kanon soltó una carcajada. Milo intentó no reírse, y procedió con su explicación.‒ Se molestó cuando le dijiste que debía retirarse. Ya sabes, en la competencia de bebidas.‒

‒¡No podía ser de otro modo! Nuestro compatriota francés vence a los locales en la competencia de catador de vinos.‒ Kanon interrumpía otra vez. Nuevamente, Camus con una mirada gélida lo mandó a callar.

‒Estaban alterados….¿cierto?‒ Preguntó, y Milo asintió con la cabeza.´

‒Es mi cumpleaños ¿acaso esperabas otra cosa?‒

‒… ¿Dónde están Saga y Shura?‒

‒Meh… Se largaron a las 5 de la mañana cuando la fiesta se puso picante. ¿Qué te digo? A Saga no le gustó que trajéramos esas _pollitas_ del bar.‒ Kanon.

‒No importó mucho ¡Hubo más amor para mí!‒ Y entre carcajadas Milo y Kanon chocaron tazas a modo de brindis.

Camus se encontraba negando con la cabeza cuando Aioros apareció destruido por la puerta, siendo seguido por Aioria quien se encontraba murmurando algo sobre que su Marincita iba a matarlo si llegaba a verlo en ese estado.

‒Adivino: debo preparar el _Revivegatos_ ¿verdad?‒ Kanon habló con una sonrisa burlona.

‒Cállate, Kanon. Aioria no lo está pasando bien.‒ Aioros tomó asiento en la mesa y aceptó el café negro de buena gana.

‒¡Nunca desafien al francés en una competencia de bebidas!‒ Cantó Milo. Camus sonrió de lado un momento.

‒…Solo ustedes tienen tanta energía después de una fiesta así. ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?‒ Murmuró Aioria, destrozado sobre la mesa mientras veía con desánimos como Kanon juntaba en la licuadora vodka, huevos, y otra sarta de abominables ingredientes para su remedio milagroso para la resaca.

‒Ni idea. Ni siquiera recuerdo la mitad de las cosas que pasaron ayer.‒ Milo alzó hombros.

‒¡Mu! ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué en cuanto desperté y no te encontré en ningún lado.‒ El ariano entraba en la cocina arrastrando los pies, muy sonrojado, demasiado rosado, y con ramas y hojas atravesados en su melena lila.

‒…Desperté en el techo.‒ Respondió con una voz aguda y rasposa. Cada persona presente en la cocina puso una mueca de dolor un momento empatizando su dolor.

‒….Allí estaba.‒ Murmuró Aioria. Milo y Kanon intercambiaron preocupadas miradas y, mientras Aioros se compadecía del lemuriano y cedía su silla para que se sentara en lo que asaltaba el botiquín de Milo en busca de algo para el dolor de cabeza, el escorpiano murmuró:

‒Creo que a Shion no le va a causar mucha gracia eso.‒

‒…Si alguien nos pregunta, también fue idea de Saga.‒

‒¿Alguien vió a Afrodita y a Maske? La última vez que estuve mazomenos lucido los recuerdo en la fiesta…‒ Preguntó Mu con un hilo de voz.

 **En esos mismos momentos.**

 **Templo de Piscis.**

Mascarita despertaba sintiendo una incómoda sensación en su espalda y olor a tierra en su nariz, como si hubiera estado durmiendo a la intemperie. La lejana voz de alguien comenzaba a despabilarlo, sin embargo los aun presentes efectos del alcohol y de la resaca le hacían sentir como si hubiera arena bajo sus parpados, impidiéndoselo abrirlos con rapidez. Sentía frío en cada una de sus extremidades, e inconscientemente lo único que llegaba a hacer era a aferrarse más fuertemente contra la única cosa blanda que le daba calor.

‒¡Eh, muchacho!‒

Docko lo encontró mientras se encontraba caminando hacia el templo principal Se acercó con la cautela de no maltratar las plantas y, tras sentarlo entre los rosales, lo sacudió suavemente intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

‒Está bien divertirse, pero tampoco es bueno arriesgar la vida en este tipo de diversiones. A Shion no le causará mucha gracia si llega a verlos así.‒

‒¿Docko…?‒

Para variar Máscara despertó de mal humor. Luchando por enfocar bien la vista, vió al antiguo maestro vistiendo los mismos trajes tradicionales que solía utilizar en los Cinco Picos y de un solo osco movimiento logró que lo soltara.

‒¿De qué hablas?‒

Docko no respondió nada, solo desvió la mirada a un costado. Mascara le imitó y ambos en silencio, quedaron mirando a Afrodita de Piscis, quien permanecía acostado boca abajo en la tierra entre los rosales, durmiendo profundamente y con la nariz muy, muy roja.

Fue una fiesta muy memorable ¡sin duda! Sin embargo ¿alguna vez escucharon que "Si te acuestas con perros, amanecerás con pulgas"? Pues así fue la situación: una fiesta tan memorable con bromas tan épicas no pudo quedar impune. Verán, después de que Shion descubriera a Mu todo tostado por el sol, no le quedó otra opción que, simplemente, tomar las medidas adecuadas en contra de los descontrolados jovenzuelos. Claro está que ni siquiera Mu quedó fuera esto, y los resultados fueron: una extensión en la carga horaria de rondas de vigilancia nocturna que realizaban, ampliación de sus deberes en el santuario y un horario de entrenamiento más riguroso. Apenas los únicos que lograron salvarse fueron Afrodita y Mascara de la Muerte, puesto que no se pudo comprobar que estuvieran festejando hasta el amanecer junto con el resto de los dorados ¡y apenas lo lograron por un pelo de rana calva! Y para mejorar las cosas el castigo empezaba de inmediato.

 **Coliseo.**

 **07:49 p.m.**

Un fuerte viento soplaba de frente. Su melena era arrastrada con tanta facilidad por esta que se vió obligado a usar su mano para que algunas hebras de cabello no obstruyeran su visión. Abajo, saliendo de la arena de duelo, de una densa nube de polvo, estaba Milo. El escorpiano alzó su casco del piso antes de subir por las escaleras rumbo hacia donde Camus lo esperaba desde las alturas. Una vez frente a frente, ya con el casco puesto, intercambiaron miradas y Camus pudo ver el rostro golpeado de Milo.

‒Adelante, dilo.‒ De mal humor, Milo avanzó rompiendo la tensión del momento encaminándose para salir de las instalaciones.‒ Aldebarán me hizo pedazos.‒

‒Resististe más que muchos.‒ Le concedió.‒ Mu al menos no duró demasiado.‒

‒¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que te libraste del entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo?‒

‒No hubo tiempo suficiente. Seré el primero mañana en el entrenamiento con Docko.‒ Dijo, y una mueca de dolor por parte de Milo a modo de respuesta fue suficiente.

‒¿Tomamos algo en el templo esta noche?‒

‒No. Comienzo la guardia nocturna de inmediato.‒

‒¿Entonces? ¡Ah, claro! Regresa el resto de los niños de Bronce. Durante un tiempo tu templo va a estar muy atestado ¿no te molesta?‒

Milo detuvo su andar. En la lejanía se alzaba el imponente templo de Aries, y en su entrada no solo podía divisarse a Mu junto a su aprendiz recibiendo a los recién llegados caballeros, sino que Ikki y Shiryu se encontraban dándoles una calidad bienvenida a Pegaso, Andrómeda y a Cygnus. Camus se le adelantó, y desde lejos su mejor amigo vió como Cygnus ante la inminente presencia de su maestro corría a su encuentro.

Hyoga, al igual que los otros, habían crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que estuvieron en el santuario. Camus pudo verlo con claridad desde antes de que Hyoga se detuviera en frente suyo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia: algunos de los rasgos infantiles de su rostro se habían afinado, haciéndose un tanto más masculinos, su blonda melena había crecido vigorosa hasta que sus hebras cubrían parte de sus hombros y se perdían en su espalda, sin embargo ese modo de ser suyo tan amoroso no había cambiado ni un poco. Milo podía verlo en sus ojos y en la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, como los de un hijo que se reencuentra con su padre después de tanto tiempo:

‒¿Cabello largo, Cygnus? Me gusta el cambio, niño.‒

‒Milo, es un placer volver a verte.‒ Dijo rascando su cuello, un tanto apenado. La razón de esto era la sonrisa mañosa que aparecía en el rostro del escorpión pues era demasiado evidente que Hyoga intentaba parecerse un tanto a Camus.‒ Maestro ¿nos acompañará en el ascenso al templo?‒

‒Aún tengo trabajo.‒ Respondió Camus negando con la cabeza.‒ Vine a darte algunas instrucciones sobre tu estadía en la Casa de Acuario.‒

La charla entre ambos fue breve. Camus se limitó a recordarle algunas de las reglas del templo junto con algunas nuevas normas que incluían a los otros Santos de Bronce. Tan pronto se separaron, Milo se marchó tras Hyoga. Saori estaba esperándoles en el Templo Principal junto con Shion para informarles acerca de su integración a las actividades junto con los demás caballeros, por lo que no podían tardar demasiado. Incluso desde la lejanía podía sentirse el cosmos de Saori inquieto y ansioso por su pronto arribo.

El resto de la noche pasó sin mayores contratiempos para Acuario. Incluso coordinando los movimientos de algunos santos de plata como parte de sus nuevas actividades, Camus no tenía problema alguno. Recorriendo a pie cada extensión del territorio del Santuario, sin descuidar sus labores no paraba de pensar en lo que vendría ahora que Hyoga y los otros habían retornado al Santuario. Finamente, habían completado el periodo de estudios en su país natal que Saori había dispuesto para que descansaran de las arduas guerras y se mantuvieran a la distancia de la dolida vida del guerrero, sin embargo la verdad es que era su destino retornar. Ahora Hyoga podría seguir sus pasos, y dedicarse exclusivamente a sus labores en el Santuario. Esto implicaba un punto de no retorno. Después de del presente día su templo dejaría de sentirse con la típica quietud de un lugar desatibado y se llenaría de una quietud rara y llena de vida a la cual no estaba demasiado acostumbrado. No es que le preocupara, más bien todo lo opuesto. Le hacía sentirse vivo, y preparado para todo lo que fuera a llegar.

 **Esa misma noche.**

 **Lyon, Francia.**

 **11:40 p.m**

Una asquerosa pila de papeles cayó sobre la mesa. Cuentas y más cuentas se apilaban, entre tantos otros papeles y documentos, llegando a cifras fatales que no le caían nada en gracia a la joven que se encontraba revolviendo entre ellas. Ella estaba cansada, sus parpados le pesaban y sentía como arena en ellos cada vez que le tocaba abrirlos… Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, intentando continuar pese a que su cuerpo le pedía, le rogaba, un alto para descansar. La razón de todo esto, se encontraba durmiendo en un cuarto contiguo con un pijamita con orejas de osito en la capucha y una lamparita de noche que reflejaba estrellas en las paredes.

‒¿…Tante*?‒

Léa se sobresaltó ver una sombra asomándose por la puerta. Se frotó los ojos un momento tras quitarse los anteojos, y una sonrisa amable apareció en su cara.

‒Pequeña.‒ Dijo, y la pequeña criaturita que se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto caminó a su encuentro.‒ ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?‒ La alzó en brazos y sentándola en su regazo la envolvió en una mantita mientras ella se acurrucaba en contra suyo.‒…De acuerdo, iré a la cama contigo. Solo…espera a que termine de preparar estos papeles ¿si, ma vie*?‒

La pequeña criaturita asintió con la cabeza. Léa apenas llegó a separar los documentos que necesitaba y, tras apagar la lámpara a duras penas, se puso de pie marchándose al cuarto que había separado para su pequeña sobrina. Se metió en cama con ella, y arropándola cuidadosamente, divagó un momento. Su adormecida mente le recordó que estaba molesta con Cossette, por no haberla ayudado en los preparativos del funeral, y al final se fijó en las maletas que, sabía, estaban al pie de las escaleras, listas para una rápida partida al día siguiente. Dudó un momento, de nuevo. Quizás no era la mejor idea, se dijo... Luego apretó el pequeño cuerpecito de la niña entre sus brazos, y besándole fuertemente en la frente, se dejó entregar al sueño, deseando con todo su corazón que Camus de Acuario, fuera en realidad un mejor hombre de lo que creía.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

"Ante este panorama Milo entró en la Casa de Acuario con una idea más clara sobre lo que iba a enfrentar, sin embargo, jamás esperó aquello que lo sorprendió hallándose en silencio, sentada sobre una maleta a mitad del pasillo, a una distancia prudente del Salón de Armas. Durante un momento vino a su mente un recuerdo de las lejanas épocas de su infancia, en el cual escapando de su maestro y de la atenta mirada de Saga, se hallaba explorando uno de los tantos terrenos rocosos que rodeaban la zona de las Doce Casas, y vió a Camus por primera vez. **"**

* * *

 **Glosario:**

1) Tante : (francés) Tía

2) Ma vie : (francés) Mi vida


	2. Un vent de changement 1

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

 ** _1) Esta obra es un remake de mi viejo fanfic de SS "Ángel de Hielo", publicado en esta plataforma alrededor del año 2007. Se ha modificado tanto la trama como algunas de las características de los personajes._**

 ** _2)_** _ **Debido a que tengo algunos capítulos ya redactados y listos para una revisión final antes de ser subidos a , este fic se actualizará semanalmente, todos los viernes.**_

 _ **3) Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, los comentarios se responden. Pero si no tienes una cuenta aquí en y posteas tu review como invitado, si quieres una repuesta, por favor deja un email. Así podemos conversar y pasarla bien (n-n)/**_

 _ **4)**_ _ **PRÓXIMAMENTE** **n**_ _ **se estará subiendo contenido interactivo a esta plataforma. Esto significa que aquellas personas que cumplan con la consigna semanal y respondan en los reviews podrán tener acceso a**_ _ **MATERIAL EXTRA**_ _ **que no será/puede ser subido a esta plataforma o fue mostrado como irrelevante para este fanfic. ESTÉN ATENTOS SI QUIEREN JUGAR PORQUE PROMETE SER MUY INTERESANTE.**_

* * *

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**_

 _ **Luisamargotp, InuYashasama2, Esme, luisamargotp y a TsukihimePrincess por ser las primeras en comentar y apoyarme con mi historia. Sé que ya se los dije en los comentarios pero ¡Carajo, que me emociona que lo que hago les guste!**_

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

 ** _1) SS no me pertenece. Esta es una obra de ficción hecha únicamente por ocio colectivo y como una medida de escape a los tedios de la universidad._**

 ** _2) La existencia de "Saint Seiya Omega" y "Saint Seiya Soul of Gold" será totalmente ignorada, pues para lo que a esta autora respecta, nunca existieron ni formaron parte del cannon._**

 ** _3) Esta obra se posiciona casi 4 años después de la guerra de Hades._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Un vent de changement I**

 **(Vientos de cambio: Primera parte)**

* * *

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 **10:55. A.m**

‒¿Maestro?‒

Camus no respondió, no del modo que hubiera querido Hyoga: seguía inmerso en ese pequeño cuarto con bibliotecas recubriendo las paredes, repletas de archivos, libros y papeleo, frente al escritorio leyendo y releyendo metódicamente la carta que había recibido la noche anterior. Los ojos de Camus a través del cristal de los anteojos, repasaban una y otra vez la fina letra trazada elegantemente sobre el papel, así como analizaba cuidadosamente cada pizca de información que le era proporcionada.

‒… Tengo que hablar con el Patriarca.‒

Se puso de pie, y tras ponerse el casco de la armadura procedió a descender hacia la planta baja. Hyoga le siguió solo para verlo desaparecer escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. Al hallarse solo, se permitió a si mismo volver sobre sus pasos, directo hacia el estudio. Allí acomodó algunos papeles, y sin proponérselo se fijó en unas pequeñas fotografías, ocultas bajo unos sobres de cartas abiertos entre los que resaltaba uno de un llamativo color lila. Las tomó entre sus manos buscando acomodarlos, y en el acto no solo se topó con la carta que estaba leyendo su maestro sino que además dio con una pequeña fotografía que estaba escondida debajo de esta.

¿Qué tan irónico puede ser que a un caballero que maneja el elemento hielo un escalofrío congelante le recorra el espinazo? Hyoga no sabía que decir. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la niña que permanecía en la fotografía en brazos de una mujer de larguísima melena negra. Una ligera ansiedad, acompañada de la mano de una fuerte incredulidad hicieron mella en él hasta el punto en que no pudo resistirse y procedió a leer parte de la carta que hasta a ese momento había angustiado tanto a su maestro. Solo entonces, después de leer unas cuantas líneas supo que Camus estaba metido en un lio gordo, tanto, que seguramente sería la comidilla del Santuario en cuanto saliera a la luz.

·

·

 **Templo Principal**

 **11:40. A.m**.

Pocas cosas podían sobrepasar tanto a un caballero de oro de ese modo. Shion podía verlo, Saori también, y aunque en su momento no pudo evitar dejar escapar una expresión de asombro, intentó recobrar el aplomo volviendo a mostrarse tal como el protocolo requería.

‒Entendemos, Camus.‒ Dijo desde el trono, un tanto preocupada por el modo en el que Camus permanecía con una rodilla sobre el piso y con la mirada fija en este, sin atreverse a mirarla. Saori hubiera querido darlo todo para poder decir algo que le calmara, sin embargo un pequeño gesto de Shion le indicó que no era prudente.

‒Toma las medidas que consideres necesarias. Tienes nuestro total permiso para hacer lo que necesites tomando en cuenta tu… _particular situación_ ‒ Dijo, y de inmediato se arrepintió pues el cosmos del de Acuario se perturbo ligeramente.

‒Y nuestro total apoyo, también.‒ Asintió Saori con las mejores intenciones, sin embargo a ambos solo le pareció que aunque intentaran consolarlo solo estaban metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

Camus les agradeció muy suavemente y de modo respetuoso se marchó colocándose su casco, dejando a Saori y Shion en silencio. No fue hasta que él estuvo lo suficientemente lejos que ambos monarcas intercambiaron sorprendidas miradas y se atrevieron a hablar:

‒Pobre Camus‒ Murmuró Shion‒ Nunca antes lo había visto así de afectado.‒

‒Jamás lo esperé de él…‒ Comentó Saori mientras Shión negaba con la cabeza‒. Siempre pareció tan…correcto y responsable.‒

‒En la juventud se hacen muchas locuras, Srta. Saori.‒ Dijo, y ella asintió, encogiéndose de hombros un momento antes de que un nuevo pensamiento positivo iluminara su rostro.

‒¿Cuándo dijo que arribarían?‒

·

·

 **Templo de Acuario.**

 **11:49. a.m.**

Cuando Camus arribó a su hogar supo que aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas una llamada importante. Verificó la hora, y antes de que pudiera volver a subir a su pequeña oficina, vio que Hyoga permanecía esperándole visiblemente preocupado. Camus conocía a su discípulo demasiado bien, por lo que supo que ya debía estar al tanto de que algo muy grave pasaba, sobre todo porque él fue tan descuidado como para dejar papeles importantes a la vista de todos. Ambos se miraron, y tras suspirar un poco, con un gesto indicó que le siguiera. Había mucho que explicar, y parecía que había tan poco tiempo para hacerlo.

·

·

 **Día Siguiente.**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 **11:44 a.m.**

Cuando Léa apareció subiendo las escaleras siendo escoltada por Argól de Perseo, Camus de Acuario tuvo la impresión de encontrarse en frente de un cansado y agresivo animal. Ella, una mujer con una edad similar a la suya, estaba con ojeras, el cabello hecho un desastre y con la ropa arrugada. Se notaba que el largo viaje había sido demasiado para la joven francesa, sin embargo no había sido lo suficientemente cansado como para que su viejo carácter no saliera a flote en cuanto llegó a divisar a Camus de Acuario, esperándolos en la entrada del templo. No se fijó en la armadura de oro que portaba, mucho menos en el impresionante templo que se alzaba a sus espaldas. Nada impidió que lo mirara fijamente, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo y torciendo los labios. En otras situaciones, Camus no habría tenido problemas en ignorarla, sin embargo la pequeña criaturita que ella cargaba en sus brazos llamó poderosamente su atención durante apenas unos instantes. Luego, volvió la vista hacia Léa y con el mismo temple de siempre le dio la espalda ordenándole que lo siguiera hacia el interior del templo.

Milo de Escorpión terminó de ascender el último tramo de las escaleras hallándose con una extraña emoción atravesando su pecho. Su mirada curiosa e inquisitiva pasó rápidamente por lo que lo rodeaba, sondeando el terreno en busca de algo que delatara que estaba ocurriendo. Era evidente que algo acontecía en la Casa de Acuario, sin embargo la discreción de Camus esa mañana en el entrenamiento matutino le impidió abastecerse con la información necesaria como para satisfacer su curiosidad. Es por ello que tras terminar sus labores temprano, se permitió ir a casa de su mejor amigo para investigar.

Tras introduciré en el templo, justo en el Salón de Armas, llegó a sentir dos presencias enfrascadas en una _amistosa_ charla. El cosmos del francés estaba turbado, e inquieto. Milo sabía interpretar esto. Por ello podía leer _claramente_ que algo estaba irritando enormemente a su camarada. La otra presencia, una de naturaleza femenina, se mostraba del mismo modo, incluso más agresiva. Ante este panorama Milo terminó de adentrarse con una idea más clara sobre lo que iba a enfrentar, sin embargo, jamás esperó aquello que lo sorprendió hallándose en silencio, sentada sobre una maleta a mitad del pasillo, a una distancia prudente del Salón de Armas.

Durante un momento vino a su mente un recuerdo de las lejanas épocas de su infancia, en el cual escapando de su maestro y de la atenta mirada de Saga, se hallaba explorando uno de los tantos terrenos rocosos que rodeaban la zona de las Doce Casas, y vió a Camus por primera vez. Era un _dejabu_ perfecto: volvió a ver la misma pequeña matita de cabello de ese mismo azul marino tan particular, junto con los mismos ojos grandes y expresivos que se posaban expectantes sobre su persona. La única diferencia significativa, además de las sonrojadas mejillas, era el sencillo vestido azul petróleo que la niña pequeña frente a él usaba junto con unos opacos zapatitos de charol.

‒Hola‒ Dijo acercándose. La niña se encogió en su lugar sin dejar de verlo, y a él le pareció divertida su expresión.

Milo no pudo con su carácter, y sonrió. Durante un momento tuvo la misma sensación que percibía cuando aprendices lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo, admiración y respeto, salvo que esta vez no había nada de eso. La niña como toda pequeña era como una criaturita en un terreno extraño y desconocido, pero Milo sabía cómo ganarse a las féminas de su tipo. La repuesta que esperaba apareció cuando durante un instante la niña arqueó ligeramente una las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa que deseaba asomarse junto con una pequeña frase que fue dicha muy bajito, como si no quisiera ser escuchada verdaderamente:

‒ Salut‒

Entonces fue que Milo, tras hinchársele el pecho de orgullo, se dio el privilegio de tomar una cómoda decisión.

Camus sentía claramente a Milo afuera en el pasillo sin embargo, a su juicio no era momento de prestarle atención, pues justo en frente suyo, al otro lado de la mesa, estaba Léa furiosa, triste también y a su vez muy frustrada mientras terminaba de acomodar cosas en su bolso de mano.

‒¿Entendiste todo, Acuario?‒ Dijo con el mismo tono de voz arrogante de siempre. Luego, como si nada volvió a arrebatarle el papel de entre las manos y nuevamente anotó algo en el.‒ Este es mi número. Es privado. Llámame si necesitas ayuda en algo. También me gustaría que _Camie_ me llamara una vez a la semana o de vez en cuando mientras arreglo esto ¿de acuerdo?‒

Volvió a extenderle el papel. Camus lo tomó y leyendo lo que estaba escrito, ignoró abismalmente como ella se enjuagaba las lágrimas de la cara.

‒De acuerdo.‒ Respondió. Ella asintió, y poniéndose de pie procedió a salir hacia el pasillo, sorprendiendo en el acto a Milo mientras intentaba que la niña hablara un poco más. Ambos se miraron, luego ella le ignoró abismalmente volcando su atención en la niña:‒ Camie.‒ Dijo y la niña se puso de pie para recibir un fuerte abrazo.

‒¿Tante?‒

‒Esto será temporal, ¿si, mi ángel?‒ Dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

‒Oui‒ La niña asintió con su cabecita.

‒Trataré de volver pronto para que regreses a casa ¿de acuerdo? Compórtate, y trata de obedecer a los caballeros en todo lo que te pidan.‒ Ahora su mano estaba acariciando la melena azul de la pequeña niña.

Al momento de partir Léa ya había besado tanto el rostro de Camille que lo había dejado marcado por su lápiz labial. La niña de 4 años quedó de pie, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su vestido mientras Léa se retiraba, siguiendo a Argol de Perseo tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

‒Entonces…‒Dijo Milo, una vez Léa desapareció cuesta abajo, mientras Camus se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.‒ Creó me debes una explicación, _mejor amigo_.‒

‒…Dame un momento, Milo.‒ Dijo, y acto seguido llamó a Hyoga, el cual apareció descendiendo las escaleras de la parte privada del templo.‒ Lleva a … _Camille_ y deja sus cosas en el cuarto de los aprendices, por favor.‒

Hyoga asintió. Caminó hacia donde estaba la niña. Ella le miró desde abajo, y el rubio tuvo que contenerse para hacer un comentario que sabía descolocaría mucho a su maestro.

‒Hola‒ Dijo, atento a las mirada de Camus y Milo sobre él‒ Me llamo Hyoga ¿quieres acompañarme? Yo y mi maestro alistamos un cuarto muy lindo para ti.‒

‒¿ _Maitre_?‒ Preguntó ella, antes de voltearse en dirección de Camus.‒ ¿Mi papá?‒ Un escalofrío doloroso le recorrió el espinazo a Camus. Milo tuvo que contenerse para no reírse.

‒Sí. Vamos. Te lo contaré en el camino.‒ Tomó la maleta de la niña, la cual no era nada ligera, y tomándola a ella de la mano procedió a desaparecer rumbo al cuarto.

El par de viejos amigos permaneció en silencio, hasta que Camus comenzó a caminar rumbo al la cocina, específicamente, justo hacia donde tenía su cava con su selección especial de vinos. Milo lo siguió y permaneció en cauteloso silencio viendo como abría una botella y procedía a beber un poco para intentar sosegarse.

‒Entonces…‒Retomó cruzándose de brazos y recargándose contra la mesada de la cocina.‒ ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ¡Camus de Acuario con una hija! Cualquiera hubiera apostado a que yo sería el que encargara un hijo primero.‒

‒Basta Milo, no es gracioso.‒ Dijo, y Milo rio ligeramente mientras Camus recuperaba el aplomo.‒ Conocí a su madre cuando era un aprendiz. Ganimedes me llevó a Lyon de paso en una misión a la que fuimos ambos. Luego hace 5 años, antes de la Batalla de las 12 Casas, fui a Siberia buscando a Hyoga pero no lo encontré ni a la armadura de Cygnus. Le esperé todo lo que pude pero recibí una convocatoria para regresar para la batalla. En el camino encontré a una mujer atrapada en una ventisca. La ayudé a encontrar refugio pero no fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta de que era Evangeline. No pude retomar el camino, y me quedé a su lado parte de la noche. Luego me marché, y no volví a saber de ella hasta ahora.‒

‒¿Evangeline?‒

‒La madre de Camille‒

‒¿Y quién era la otra que la dejó aquí?‒

‒Su hermana pequeña, Léa.‒

‒No entiendo. ¿Por qué esperaron hasta ahora para traerte a Camille?‒

‒Léa me confesó que no tenían planeado hacerlo, pero hubo _ciertos_ problemas y no le quedó más opción que pedir mi ayuda.‒

‒¿…Que ocurrió?‒

‒Evangeline murió hace poco más de una semana. Léa estaba intentando hacerse cargo de Camille pero…no puede hacerlo. Me asegura que allá ya no es seguro para su sobrina y que, aunque no lo quiera, lo mejor es que se quedé conmigo un tiempo.‒

‒Es decir que en cuanto pueda, ella regresará y se la llevará de regreso‒

‒Por supuesto.‒

‒¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?‒

‒Soy un guerrero, Milo. No estoy para cuidar niños.‒

‒ ¿Entonces, por qué accediste a cuidarla?‒

‒…Porque es mi responsabilidad. Milo, lo pensé, pero no pude decirle que no‒

‒Ese es mi buen y confiable amigo.‒ Dijo, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.‒ Tranquilo, tu viejo amigo Milo está aquí.‒

Camus suspiró cansado emocionalmente como nunca antes había estado y dándose el lujo de beber otra copa se dijo que quizás no sería tan malo. Es decir, él ya había criado a dos niños cuando él era poco más de un niño ¿qué tan malo podría ser una tercera vez?

Mientras esto ocurría, en el cuarto de los aprendices, Hyoga se perdía desempacando las pertenencias de la niña mientras ella permanecía sentada en la cama, mirando el pequeño cuarto a su alrededor.

‒¿Hyoga?‒ Llamó y el rubio se distrajo un momento del llamativo pijama de la niña.‒ ¿Vives aquí?‒

‒¿Si?‒

‒¿Con mí papá?‒

‒Claro.‒ Hyoga encontró lo que parecía ser un pequeño bolso de mano con algunas cosas en su interior, sin embargo no consideró prodente cuchichear y lo dejó sobre el mueble en el cual estaba guardando toda la ropa.

‒¿Hyoga?‒ Una manita jaló de su ropa mientras él guardaba la maleta bajo la cama.‒ Tengo hambre. J'ai faim.‒

‒De acuerdo. Vamos a la cocina a prepararte algo.‒ Ella sintió con la cabeza, y tan pronto se puso de pie vió que ella se encontraba alzando los bracitos en su dirección.‒ ¿Qué pasa?‒

‒Je suis fatiguée. Emmenez.‒ Dijo. Hyoga la miró desde arriba, y sin más procedió a alzarla en brazos y a salir del cuarto.

Mientras ellos bajaban hacia el pasillo, dos presencias descendían hasta la casa de Acuario. Milo y Camus tardaron en percatarse de esto debido a la sería conversación que entablaban, y tan pronto se percataron de que se trataban de Shion y Saori, salieron a recibirlos de inmediato, solo para dar con el panorama más curioso que pudieron haber encontrado:

‒¿Princesa?‒

Saori alzó la mirada. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras cargaba a Camille en brazos y ella permanecía estática en sus brazos con la vista fija en el rostro de Shion, mirando fijamente los puntitos en su frene.

‒¡Camus!‒ Dijo Saori, casi estrujando a la niña en un fuerte abrazo.‒ No sabía que tu hija era tan linda. ¡Es idéntica a ti!‒

Hyoga, Milo y Shion sintieron que el mundo se caía a pedazos un momento. Todos los que conocían al francés habían tenido el suficiente cuidado como para no soltar frases que forzaran aún más su paciencia, frases como la que Saori acababa de soltar en un inocente arranque de ingenuidad. Ante la expectativa mirada de todos, Camus agradeció sus palabras amablemente, y mientras Saori entraba al templo con Camille, ignoraba terminante las capas de hielo que se formaban sobre los pisos y los pilares.

Continuará.

* * *

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

"Él, como el hombre disciplinado que era, retomó su rutina de inmediato: tras hacer una pequeña rutina de ejercicios para despabilar, procedió a asearse y después a vestirse. Bajó las escaleras analizando la posibilidad de un café negro con unas tostadas serían un buen desayuno, y justo cuando que estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor la realidad golpeó su cara con la fuerza de un caballero divino"

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 **1) Salut:** (Francés) Hola

 **2) Tante :** (Francés) Tía

 **3) Oui:** (Francés) Sí

 **4) Maitre:** (Francés) Maestro

 **5) J'ai faim:** (Francés) Tengo hambre

 **6) Je suis fatiguée** (Francés) Estoy cansada. **7) Emmenez:** (Francés) Cárgame. 


	3. Un vent de changement 2

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **1) Esta obra es un remake de mi viejo fanfic de SS "Ángel de Hielo", publicado en esta plataforma alrededor del año 2007. Se ha modificado tanto la trama como algunas de las características de los personajes.**

 **2) Debido a que tengo algunos capítulos ya redactados y listos para una revisión final antes de ser subidos a , este fic se actualizará semanalmente, todos los viernes.**

 **3) Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, los comentarios se responden. Pero si no tienes una cuenta aquí en y posteas tu review como invitado, si quieres una repuesta, por favor deja un email. Así podemos conversar y pasarla bien (n-n)/**

 **4) PRÓXIMAMENTE se estará subiendo contenido interactivo a esta plataforma. Esto significa que aquellas personas que cumplan con la consigna semanal y respondan en los reviews podrán tener acceso a MATERIAL EXTRA que no será/puede ser subido a esta plataforma o fue mostrado como irrelevante para este fanfic. ESTÉN ATENTOS SI QUIEREN JUGAR PORQUE PROMETE SER MUY INTERESANTE.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **1) La existencia de "Saint Seiya Omega" y "Saint Seiya Soul of Gold" será totalmente ignorada, pues para lo que a esta autora respecta, nunca existieron ni formaron parte del cannon.**

 **2) Esta obra se posiciona casi 4 años después de la guerra de Hades.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **Un vent de changement II**

 **(Vientos de cambio: Segúnda Parte)**

* * *

Siempre es una sensación extraña cuando despiertas en un lugar desconocido. Lo sientes especialmente fuerte cuando eres un niño y la rutina es la base de tu seguridad. El aire, el ambiente, incluso el modo en que el sol entra por las ventanas se siente diferente. Léa se lo había explicado todo a detalle desde que salieron de su hogar en Lyon. Ella tuvo el suficiente cuidado y atención como para decirle lo que ocurriría para aplacar todos sus miedos, sin embargo eso no quitaba que Camille se sentía en un mundo nuevo y totalmente desconocido.

Como la niña tranquila que era, no sentía demasiadas inquietudes al estar entre tanta gente desconocida. Hyoga era amoroso y muy bueno con ella. Saori también le había caído muy bien, junto con el señor de cabello verde con puntitos en la frente. Sin embargo había algo que no le cuadraba a la niña, y eso era Camus. Durante su primer día en el templo lo único que había hecho es mirarlo en silencio pues, al ser una infanta, esperaba que tomara el control de la situación de algún modo. Su mamá solía hacerlo. ¿Es lo que hacen los padres, no?

La mañana siguiente a su llegada ella despertó en un cuarto que no reconoció en un inicio. Desde hacía un tiempo ella ya se había habituado a despertar en lugares cada vez más extraños, sin embargo este era el máximo exponente de la expresión. No pudo hacer demasiado, salvo bajar de la enorme cama con su pijama de osito polar, y sin llegar a ponerse los zapatos, comenzó a deambular por el nuevo territorio.

Salió al pasillo, reconoció las puertas de algunas habitaciones y tras caminar un poco reconoció las escaleras que bajaban al primer piso. Descendió con cuidado, y durante un momento recorrió algunos de los lugares que había explorado la tarde anterior; la sala de estar, el enorme pasillo que atravesaba el templo de lado a lado, y otros tantos hasta que llegó a la cocina. Ella miró a su alrededor. Todo permanecía en una callada penumbra que poco a poco iba atenuándose conforme amanecía. No había demasiado que hacer, ni mucho que explorar pero pronto un ligero gruñido proveniente de su pancita le dio un indicio de que era lo que debía hacer.

Camus despertó esa mañana sin demasiados ánimos. El nivel de estrés emocional al que había llegado el día anterior con la intervención de Saori y de otros santos que se asomaron al templo para ver el origen de tal alboroto, era tal que al momento de acabar la jornada cayó profundamente dormido. Él, como el hombre disciplinado que era, retomó su rutina de inmediato: tras hacer una pequeña rutina de ejercicios para despabilar, procedió a asearse y después a vestirse. Bajó las escaleras analizando la posibilidad de un café negro con unas tostadas serían un buen desayuno, y justo cuando que estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor la realidad golpeó su cara con la fuerza de un caballero divino: la puerta del refrigerador estaba abierta, su luz bañaba el piso mostrando un charco blanco del que emergían una huellitas que guiaban hacia Camille, quien intentaba saltar para poder agarrar unas servilletas sobre la mesada.

Las viejas costumbres hicieron acto de apertura, cuando sin siquiera anunciarse hizo del pequeño desastre su prioridad y tomando una tela de sobre la mesada comenzó a limpiarlo sorprendiendo a la niña:

‒¡Ah!‒ La niña lo notó cuando estaba intentando de ponerse de puntitas para alcanzar la servilleta.‒ Je suis désolé…‒Murmuró.

‒No puedes tomar cosas del refrigerador por tu cuenta.‒ Dijo él, poniéndose de pie y tomando el cartón de leche que ella había dejado de pie a un costado después de derramarlo.

‒Pero…tenía hambre.‒ Respondió en voz bajita y Camus cerró la puerta del refrigerador.

‒ Siéntate.‒

Ella obedeció casi al instante, o por lo menos lo intentó: lentamente se encaminó hacia donde estaba la barra del desayuno y comenzó a luchar por treparse a una de las altas sillas.

‒Maestro, buenos días.‒ Hyoga apareció inmediatamente por el pasillo luciendo descansado, solo para sentarse después de alzar a Camille y sentarla en una silla.

‒Buenos días Hyoga.‒

Camus se cruzó de brazos. Aún con la cafetera funcionando no podía parar de escuchar a Hyoga hablar con la pequeña:‒ ¿Cuántos años tienes?‒ ¡Quatre!‒ ¡Cuatro! ¿No eres un poco pequeña para tener cuatro años?‒. Camus torció la boca y cerrando los ojos se preguntó a si mismo que era lo que estaba haciendo. Pues, aunque estaba seguro de que estaba en lo correcto al aceptar su responsabilidad sobre la niña, esto se sentía _mal_ , muy _mal_ , demasiado _mal_. Era una sensación incomoda, que le hacía sentir que ella no debía estar allí…Sin embargo lo estaba, y él ya había tomado una decisión al respecto ¿cierto?

‒¡Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto!‒

Una ligera palmadita lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Milo de Escorpión había hecho acto de presencia ¡y encima con su taza favorita en mano! Camus solo pudo verla un momento, antes de dirigirle una gélida mirada a su sonriente amigo. Milo asintió y dándole la taza procedió a sentare uniéndose a la fila de personas que esperaba el desayuno.

‒Maestro – Dijo Hyoga mientras Camus servía el contenido de la cafetera en las tazas.

‒¿Qué quieres Hyoga?‒

‒No es por nada, pero Camille no puede tomar café. Es muy pequeña‒

Camus se quedó un momento estático en su lugar. Su mirada fue de la jarra de café en su mano, a la pequeña que esperaba cómodamente sentada con una cuchara apoyada contra su nariz. Pensó un momento que tenía razón, y antes de que pudiera pensar en una alternativa Milo, después de asaltar el refrigerador a la velocidad de la luz, ya había plantado en frente de ellos el cartón de leche.

‒Descuiden. Milo viene al rescate.‒

‒¿Qué es esto?‒ Ahora la niña miraba atentamente como Hyoga vería el contenido del cartón en la taza mas pequeña, asegurándose de que quedara tibio.

‒Es café con leche.‒

‒No me gusta.‒ Dijo y medio mundo se vino abajo. Hyoga recordó épocas lejanas en el que un pequeño Isaac le dijo esas mismas palabras solo para acabar huyendo de osos polares mientras Camus esperaba con expresión aburrida desde la lejanía.

‒¡Ejem! Pruébalo por favor. No es tan malo.‒ Dijo Hyoga con nerviosismo, acercando la taza a la niña.

‒A mi me gusta el té con leche.‒ Murmuró ella haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

‒Sabe bien con azúcar‒ Milo puso una cuchara en la mano de la niña. Ella lo miró no muy convencida y él le revolvió el cabello.‒ Anda, hazlo por tu tío Milo ¿si, muñequita?‒

‒¿Tío Milo?‒ Repitió Hyoga. Camus le miró descolocado queriendo preguntarle de donde había sacado esa barbaridad, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la niña ya se encontraba bebiendo el café con leche lentamente, sin mucha confianza.

‒Claro.‒ Asintió Milo, casi con la misma sonrisa que tuviera alguien que derrotara a un Juez del Infierno.‒

‒"Tío", claro. ¿Entonces que soy yo?‒ Rió un poco y procedió a beber de su taza. Milo asintió notando el tono de burla de sus palabras, tras asentir se volteó hacia la niña mientras señalaba al rubio con la taza:

‒Él es tu hermano, Camie‒ Dijo haciendo que Hyoga se ahogara con lo que estaba bebiendo y que la niña abriera los ojos enormemente, antes de voltear a ver a cada adulto ahí reunido.

‒ ¿Hermano mayor?‒ Preguntó y bajo la estruendosa risa de Milo, Camus perdió los estribos, procediendo a darle un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras alzaba la voz sutilmente en un firme **"¡Cállate Milo!"**

 **Coliseo.**

 **9:30 a.m.**

El único problema de los asuntos inesperados es que son tremendamente inesperados ¡Ni tiempo te dan para improvisar algo! En este caso en particular, al momento de partir de la Casa de Acuario, Camus no solo dió con la rara coincidencia de que su entrenamiento había coincidido con el de Hyoga y los demás santos de bronce, sino que además se vió en la molesta situación de improvisar una solución ante la incordiosa falta de niñeras. ¡Hay de estos pobres santos! Fue todo un cuadro cuando, al primer intento de irse cuando ni siquiera habían salido de la cocina, dieron con que Camille seguía en pijamas y que había que vestirla ¡Y ni les cuento de la escena que se armó cuando Hyoga tuvo que esculcar entre la ropa de niña para ver que ponerle! Si antes había sido incomodo dar con la pequeña ropita interior de ella para guardarla ¡Imaginen lo que fue tener que elegir una para que vistiera! Sin duda habrían tenido muchos problemas para vestirla, pero para alivio de todos, la niña sabía vestirse sola…mazomenos haciéndoles perder valioso tiempo. Bueno, al menos fue una escena memorable ver al trio de caballeros bajar corriendo las escaleras de las Doce Casas mientras Milo cargaba a la niña debajo del brazo.

‒Entonces, es cierto.‒ Comentó Kanon de géminis frotando su cuello con una de sus manos mientras Camie, sentada en las gradas, no paraba de jugar con el casco de la armadura de Capricornio.

‒Si, tal cual lo escuchas.‒ Asintió Milo.‒ La verdad nos tomó a todos por sorpresa aunque no es tan malo.‒ Ahora Camille se había puesto de pie y estaba analizando a detalle las partes metálicas que cubrían el antebrazo de Shura.

‒Es idéntica a Camus.‒ Dijo Afrodita tocando con los dedos el lazo que Camie se había puesto en el cabello a la espera de que alguno de los adultos presentes en la casa de Acuario, le hiciera el adorno que a ella le gustaba. Si, nadie se dio cuenta de esto así que la niña llegó con lo que parecía ser una serpentina sobre el cabello.

‒Ese chiste está viejo, Afro.‒ Comentó Milo, mirando a Camus en la arena, pensando que quizás darle una paliza al cangrejo le ayudaría a desesterarse.‒

‒Merci, mademoiselle‒ Dijo Camille luego de que Afrodita le hiciera el moño en el cabello. El de cabello celeste iba a replicar, y tras encogerse de hombros se limitó a ser objeto de risas de los presentes.‒ Oncle Milou ¿qué está haciendo mi papá?‒

‒Entrena. Tiene que vencer al malo.‒ Y señaló a Mascara de la Muerte de Cancer.

‒Milo, no digas eso. Vas a confundirla.‒ Tras el regaño, Shura bajó la mirada solo para dar con que la niña estaba de puntitas de pie en frente suyo y con los brazos levantados. Él arqueó una ceja y sin estar muy seguro procedió a alzarla en brazos mientras ella miraba en dirección de la arena de duelo.

‒¿Acaso me dices que no es verdad? Camus nunca se llevó demasiado bien con Mascara de la Muerte.‒

‒¿Maske le Morth?‒

Milo contempló un momento lo que la niña vislumbraba con profunda curiosidad, y más allá de lo malo que pudiera ser ver a dos hombres peleando, le pareció un show digno de dioses, un espectáculo digno de los gladiadores y romanos de la eras de antaño: en frente suyo dos de los hombres más fuertes del mundo se batían a puño limpio, es una batalla de fuerza y estrategia. Allí es donde Camus más brillaba pues sabía analizar y anticiparse con una alta tasa de éxito a las acciones del voluble caballero de cáncer. Podía verlo en su rostro: cada bloqueo, cada embate, cada movimiento impulsivo y cada reacción, eran cuidadosamente calculados buscando el momento preciso en el cual pudiera arrebatarle la victoria de las manos con medido poder. Y este apareció: justo cuando el italiano, semi aturdido y visiblemente ofuscado por la imperturbable pasividad de su rival, adoptó la postura correcta para lanzar lo que sería un mortífero puñetazo en el que volcaría todas sus fuerzas. Milo ya había visto esto antes, y durante un segundo el futuro apareció claro ante sus ojos: Camus de Acuario no solo bloquearía y contendría tal golpe, sino que se encontraría en la posición perfecta, para asestarle un embate casi criminal en el rostro que lograría dejarlo inconsciente y aturdido los segundos suficientes como para hacerse de la tan ansiada victoria del encuentro.

Cada segundo era primordial. Cada momento en aquel encuentro encaminaba a Camus a una victoria arrolladora sobre su rival. Milo y los presentes ya lo daban por contado, pues Mascarita de Muerte, siempre tuvo a su carácter jugándole en contra, sin embargo, ni por un instante contó con ver en el momento más crítico del embate a la niña en brazos de Shura, entreabriendo sus boquita y poniendo sus manos semi cerradas a los costados de esta solo para gritar, tan fuerte y tan claro como su pequeña voz se lo permitía:

 **‒¡Gánale, papá!‒**

Aquella vocecita sonó fuerte y claro, como una voz en un edificio deshabitado. Era una de las tantas cosas de su educación en las que Ganimedes, su viejo maestro, se había esmerado tanto: la concentración en el campo de batalla. Esta lo era todo para el guerrero pues en cuanto su atención se desviaba en lo más insignificantes de los detalles, se creaba una abertura en la defensa que le otorgaba al rival la oportunidad de vencer. Eso era ley en la vida del guerrero, y lamentablemente Camus de Acuario fue exponente de ello: aquella pequeña vocecita fue suficiente para turbarlo, desestabilizarlo, las centésimas de segundos necesarias como para que Mascara de la Muerte, replanteara su estrategia, y el resultado fue decisivo. En un momento, casi a la velocidad del rayo y en un feroz cambio de roles, Mascarita de Muerte no solo encontró la abertura en su defensa que buscaba, sino que hayó el modo de desestabilizarlo, y usar su peso en su contra en la volcada de lucha más criminal, más brutal, que el peliazul pudo haber sentido en su vida. Su brazo, su hombro y sus articulaciones crujieron en el agarre mientras lo llevaba por el aire, solo para que músculos y sus huesos le siguieran al estrellarse contra la tierra. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y su conciencia se diluyó en una nebulosa de señales de alarma que emitía su cuerpo a raíz del golpe crítico. Milo hizo una mueca de dolor. Shura también. Afrodita desvió la mirada. Todos los presentes sintieron en sus huesos aquel golpe que cargaba con toda la furia del italiano, incluyendo una pequeña niña que a esas alturas del partido, solo podía contemplarlo tapándose la boquita con las manos.

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 **15:45. P.m**

El almuerzo y el resto de la media tarde en la Casa de Acuario podría resumirse en una sola frase: Camus estaba de mal humor. Aquel pequeño descuido en el coliseo no solo le había costado la victoria, sino que también se había visto sumido en la mayor de las humillaciones que, para colmo, no acabó allí.

‒…Pensé que el almuerzo te relajaría.‒ Dijo Milo a su lado, sentado en las escaleras.‒ Tranquilo. Ya pasó. Todos tenemos días malos en el entrenamiento ¿recuerdas la paliza que me dió Alde ayer?‒

Camus no respondió. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo rigico, recordando lo ocurrido pues el que estuviera inconsciente, tras aquel golpe, no fue excusa para que lo que ocurrió a continuación pasara desapercibido: Milo saltó hacia el coliseo junto con Mu. Él estaba recobrando la conciencia. Estaba liso para ponerse de pie y tratar de responder a semejante golpe, ya sea de un modo u otro. Acuario no estaba acostumbrado a humillaciones de este calibre, no de este modo, sin embargo su cuerpo pedía un alto. Fuertes golpes en la columna le indicaban que el encuentro había finalizado con su derrota. Mu y Milo le ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Milo le decía que reaccionara, Mu decía algo sobre que Aioria debía verlo para reparar la lesiones sufridas, pero él solo tenía en mente al arrogante italiano fanfarronear sobre su victoria, allá, al otro extremo de la arena, justo donde Shura, con Camille en brazos, y Afrodita le estaban diciendo que se había extralimitado.

‒Fue un movimiento brillante ¿No te parece? Es decir, no creo que nadie pueda presumir de haber golpeado a Maske de ese modo para defenderte‒ Dijo Milo con un tono de voz que a Camus se le antojó insoportable, pues es el mismo que usaba cuando, maliciosamente tras pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros, le presumía alguna conquista amorosa o intentaba emparejarlo con alguna damita de la noche.

Casi del mismo modo tan abrupto en el cual ocurrió su derrota, pasó: La niña en brazos de Shura esperó a que él la acomodara mejor, justo para que estuviera más cerca del rostro de Mascara de la Muerte y alzando su manito, mientras su boquita dibujaba una c invertida y arrugaba el entrecejo, la asestó con toda su fuerza en contra del rostro del italiano en un infantil intento de cachetada. Shura alzó la voz:‒ ¡Camille!. Pero eso no bastó para detenerla, pues otra más se estrelló contra el rostro del moreno seguido por una serie de gritos por parte de la niña mientras pataleaba, causando que Shura la alzara por sobre su cabeza en un intento de que dejara en paz al santo de Cáncer:‒ **¡MALO! ¡FEO! ¡NO LE PEGUES A MI PAPÁ!** **¡MÉCHANT! ¡LAID!‒**

Milo sonrió a su amigo. Camus suspiró y mirándole con resignación supo lo que el escorpión quería decir en esa sonrisa confianzuda y tranquila: que no era tan grave. Él se limitó a mirar el paisaje imponente que se alzaba sobre él y a tratar de pensar en cómo le irritaba el hecho de que algo tan sencillo como Camille gritando, quizás intentando animarle, le haya descolocado tanto. Sabía que era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, sin embargo estaba demasiado fuera de su área de confort.

Milo se puso de pie y tras acomodar su capa comenzó su descenso. Era las 4 de la tarde y él tenía aun cosas que hacer. Camus distrajo su mente viéndolo descender las escaleras hasta que lo perdió de vista, mientras a sus espaldas la autora del escándalo en el coliseo aparecía descalza después de una rápida siesta de casi tres horas en su cuarto.

Camus sabía que ella estaba de pie a sus espaldas. No fue demasiado difícil escucharla acercarse pues sus pies descalzos en el piso hacían un ruido muy característico. La escuchó detenerse, y permanecer unos momentos en silencio mientras bostezaba y, posiblemente, frotaba sus ojitos con sus manos hechas puños:

‒Êtes‒vous d'accord?‒ Dijo, con cierta inseguridad. Él la escuchó y tras pensarlo, respondió:

‒…Assez bien‒

‒…¿Te duele?‒

‒No. Descuida.‒

Ella fue y se sentó a su lado a una distancia cómoda y prudente. Él apenas desvió la mirada para verla. Camille miraba el paisaje frente a ella del mismo modo que él mientras su melena parecía un nido que se mecía con el viento. Él pensó en Milo y en Shura, y notó que ellos, en esos dos largos días, habían sido los únicos que la habían cargado en brazos. Se preguntó porque ella le resultaba tan difícil, y hasta cierto grado repelente, cuando él ya había criado a dos jóvenes caballeros. Luego, tras unos momentos, suspiró exasperado al dar solo con la respuesta, pues la única gran diferencia era que, mientras el otro par eran dos hijos de nadie al cual él debía entrenar, esta era su hija. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser asimilar esa idea? No era novedad para él que había intentado evitarla desde su arribo pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Huir, evadir, evitarla? Eso no era propio de él, no era algo que haría Camus de Acuario.

‒…Mercí.‒ Dijo, con seriedad, llamando la atención de ella.‒ Gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero eso que hiciste en el Coliseo no está bien. No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer.‒

‒…Pero él te lastimó‒ Murmuró ella.

‒Lo sé, pero está bien. Somos guerreros. Es normal que nos hagamos daño mientras entrenamos, pero no lo es que golpees a alguien que hace algo que no te gusta.‒

‒Nadie le paga a mi papá.‒ Ahora Camille arrugó el entrecejo, luciendo casi como una bola de pelos azules enojada.

‒…Lo sé, pero limítate a hacerme caso. Nadie tiene permitido hacer eso, ni siquiera una niña como tú.‒

‒….Él no me agrada.‒

Camus sintió que se encontraba en frente de una especie rara. Ahora ella se encontraba molesta, mirando sus pies como si la que estuviera en problemas era ella. Él se puso de pie mirando sus pies descalzos y, tras inclinarse, deslizó sus manos debajo de sus bracitos en un movimiento que ella no vió venir. Ahora él avanzaba a grandes y firmes pasos hacia el interior del templo, con los brazos extendidos y cargando a la niña como si fuera una bomba próxima a detonar, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella mantenía sus ojitos abiertos manteniéndose en silencio, limitándose a esperar mientras él la sentaba en el sofá y le daba los calcetines que ella misma se había quitado. La siguiente prenda a hallar eran los zapatos. Camus tenía en mente el endeble sistema inmunológico de los niños, así que, al no estar dispuesto a pasar la noche en vela por su fiebre, debía encontrarlos. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada luchando por ponerse sus calcetines de margaritas. Él, estando de pie, sondeaba con la mirada el piso en busca de los zapatitos de charol que ella usaba. Ninguno se miraba. Nadie decía nada. Había electricidad en el aire. Un nerviosismo raro les recorría la punta de sus dedos. Se sentía incómodo. Ninguno de ellos quería mirar al otro, solo querían estar ocupados. ¿Qué se supone que harían él con una hija y ella con un padre? Ninguno de los dos sabía nada, simplemente sabía que estaban comenzando a descubrirlo.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **EN EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE:**

"Antiguos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Él intentó recomponerse, anteponerse al inmenso desafío que tenia en frente, y por más que se repitió mil veces que estaba bien y que debía hacerlo, el pudor fue demasiado.- MAGDE!-"

* * *

 **GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:**

 **1) Je suis désolé:** (Francés) Lo lamento.

 **2) Merci, mademoiselle** (Francés) Gracias, señorita.

 **3) Oncle Milou** (Francés) Tío Milo.

 **4) ¡MÉCHANT!** (Francés) Feo.

 **5) ¡LAID!** (Francés) Malo

 **6) Êtes‒vous d'accord?** (Francés) ¿Estás bien?

 **7) Assez bien:** (Francés) Bastante bien.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **Este capítulo está centrado en el segundo día de Camille en la Casa de Acuario. Como pueden ver, Camusito no la ha tenido nada, nada fácil. Son demasiadas cosas por la que está pasando por lo que no pudo evitar resistirse un tanto a ellas, pero finalmente lo ha notado. ¿A qué voy con la parte final? A que Camus ha decidido cumplir con su responsabilidad, partiendo de lo más sencillo. Con este acto ambos están muy incómodos, e incluso una niña pequeña puede darse cuenta de esto: ella está sintiendo que tiene un padre, que él está tomando ese rol y Camuchis a su vez se siente en este rol y que verdaderamente tiene una hijita. ¿Acaso no es poético cómo ambos, siendo tan parecidos, no quieren mirarse? ¡El auto nombrado Tío Milo estaría tan orgulloso de ellos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Si, hay capitulo nuevo en jueves porque aquí en Argentina hace un calor insufrible y ando terriblemente aburrida. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Sayonara~**


	4. Des choses de petite file- Cosas de niña

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **1) Esta obra es un remake de mi viejo fanfic de SS "Ángel de Hielo", publicado en esta plataforma alrededor del año 2007. Se ha modificado tanto la trama como algunas de las características de los personajes.**

 **2) Debido a que tengo algunos capítulos ya redactados y listos para una revisión final antes de ser subidos a , este fic se actualizará semanalmente, todos los viernes.**

 **3) Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, los comentarios se responden. Pero si no tienes una cuenta aquí en y posteas tu review como invitado, si quieres una repuesta, por favor deja un email. Así podemos conversar y pasarla bien (n-n)/**

 **4) PRIMERA ACTIVIDAD INTERACTIVA: Asegúrense de leer muy atentamente el capítulo para responder a las preguntas que estarán en las notas finales. ¡Habrá una interesante recompensa para quienes den con las respuestas!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4:**

 **Des choses de petite fille.**

 **(Cosas de niña)**

* * *

Desde que habían revisado junto con Mú el crono-grama para ver en cuál de las Doce Casas del Zodiaco se realizaría la reunión semanal, y vió que paralelo a la firma y sello del Patriarca estaba las letras legibles y voluminosas que marcaban a la Casa del Escorpión como cede, supo que algo malo iba a pasar. Era la última reunión del trimestre; el fin de un ciclo antes de que Saori y Saga re acomodaran el cronograma para los meses venideros por lo que había mucho trabajo: papeles que revisar, hojas de ruta que verificar, decisiones que tomar, turnos que verificar. ¡Tantas cosas juntas y él apenas podía lidiar con lo que acontecía en su propia casa!

‒Milo…‒Dijo, y con desconfianza vió como el escorpión salía de la cocina llevando dos cajas de latas de cerveza en mano.

‒Camus.‒ Respondió el peliazul, y procedió a guardar las latas en una conservadora con hielo.

‒No me hagas decirlo.‒

‒¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que a los muchachos les da sed.‒ Respondió, y Camus entrecerró los ojos manteniendo una expresión estoica.

‒…No entiendes como te detesto en estos momentos.‒

Milo de Escorpión tenía la endemoniada costumbre de hacer todo dolorosamente ameno, incluso las reuniones formales como esa. Camus había aceptado ayudarle a prepararlo todo esperando que su presencia ayudara a mantener su alegre temperamento bajo control, pero no pudo lograrlo. Al final, lo único bueno que salió de ayudarle a alistar al reunión fue que pudo alejarse de los problemas de la Casa de Acuario al dejar a Camille al cuidado de su _hermano mayor._ No es que él no quiera ser responsable, pero simplemente necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a llegar rondando las 8 de la noche, Milo ya estaba al tanto de la justificada ausencia de Shura de Capricornio. Era su turno de montar la guardia nocturna, y esta vez le tocaba comandar las fuerzas de los recién llegados caballeros de bronce. Esto evidentemente tenía muy emocionado a Shura, debido a que era una ocasión invaluable para integrar a los jóvenes a las tareas del Santuario. Docko también lo veía como una ocasión valiosa. Shiryu de Dragón compartía esa emoción al poder pasar tiempo con un camarada tan valioso como lo era Shura. Lo único malo, además del endeble Ikki de Fenix que no compartía esa misma emoción por las tareas, era que Hyoga de Cignus no podría vigilar a la inquieta de la Casa de Acuario. Sin embargo, esta situación tenía una solución _aparentemente_ sencilla.

‒¡Maestro!‒

Luego de la llegada de Afrodita de Piscis, Hyoga apareció corriendo escaleras abajo cargando a Camille en su espalda.

‒Ve. No llegues tarde.‒ Dijo Camus. Hyoga asintió, y tras bajar a la niña al piso continuó con su descenso.

‒¿A dónde va mi hermanito?‒ Preguntó la niña viendo al rubio desaparecer escaleras abajo, y Camus tuvo escalofríos.

‒Tiene trabajo, al igual que yo.‒ Respondió, pensando que no tenía caso intentar retomar de nuevo la incómoda charla que intentaba explicarle que Hyoga y ella no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea. La niña parecía haberle tomado gusto a la idea de tener un hermano mayor, así que Camus no pensaba continuar perdiendo tiempo en esa causa perdida.‒ Estaremos en una reunión muy importante. Necesito que te quedes arriba ¿De acuerdo?.‒

‒ **¡GRANDOTE!‒**

Camus hubiera jurado que la niña estaba prestándole atención, sin embargo cuando el inmenso caballero de Tauro apareció por el otro extremo esta idea fue descartada ridículamente rápido. Ahora él miraba alzando una ceja como ella corría hacia el inmenso caballero con los bracitos extendidos hacia los costados, brincando como una especie de animalito inquieto.

‒¡Hey! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una pulguita?‒ Nunca Aldebarán de Tauro había tenido una sonrisa tan grande en el rostro. ¿Qué se puede decir al respecto? A él le gustaban los niños, y esta niña en particular parecía tener un raro encanto por él.

‒¡No soy una pulguita!‒ Respondió ella, brincando a sus pies.‒ ¡Grandote! ¡Grandote! ¡Alzame, alzame!‒

‒Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre.‒ Él le hizo caso. Ahora la niña brincoteaba en sus brazos como si hubiera comido dos kilogramos de azúcar refinada.‒ Es Aldebarán. Al‒de‒ba‒rán. Repítelo conmigo.‒

‒¡Lánzame al cielo!‒ La niña sabía lo que quería. Hacía mucho ella había intentado pronunciar el nombre de la estrella más brillante de la constelación de Tauro y, al igual que en muchos intentos venideros, había sido un desastre. Así que ya ni siquiera lo intentaba. Ella se había resignado a llamarlo simplemente "Grandote".

‒Listo. Llegaron todos.‒ Anunció Milo. Camus volteó a verlo e ignoró abismalmente como el caballero de Tauro lanzaba a la niña 3 metros por encima de su cabeza solo para volver a atraparla y repetir nuevamente el proceso

‒De acuerdo. Espera a que lleve a Camille a tu cuarto y podremos comenzar.‒

‒Bien. Apresúrate. Mu comenzó a repartir los planos de las rutas de guardia.‒

Camus volvió a ver a Aldebarán. Este percibió que el de Acuario requería la presencia de la niña así que tan pronto ella volvió a estar en sus manos la bajó al piso:

‒Ve, niña. Tu padre te busca.‒

‒Bueno.‒ La niña asintió en un gesto dócil, tras darle un beso se encaminó trotando hacia donde su padre estaba esperándola.

‒Sígueme.‒ Dijo este tan pronto la tuvo al lado.

El mayor se encaminó en grandes y rápidas zancadas rumbo a la zona privada del templo. Su idea era dejarla en el cuarto de Milo viendo televisión mientras duraba la reunión. Después de todo no era mala idea, pues ella no era inquieta de noche, y el escorpión había jurado que escondió con sumo cuidado toda clase de _objetos peligrosos_ que pudieran ser perjudiciales para la mente de la infante. Camus estaba seguro de que no habría demasiadas complicaciones, y de hecho ya se encontraba en mitad de las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle: la niña no iba siguiendo sus pasos como él creía.

Él bajo las escaleras. Risas se escucharon del Salón de Batallas de Escorpión, y en cuanto Camus se asomó vió a Camille, en el piso, intentando asomarse por sobre la imponente mesa mientras Mu le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura.

‒¿Qué están haciendo?‒ Preguntó ella.

‒Hey Camus, déjala. Podría hacer la reunión un tanto más emocionante.‒ Dijo Kanon de Géminis con cierta burla.

‒Ven aquí.‒ Camus se adelantó a cualquier otro comentario, y antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo o de que ella hiciera alguna otra cosa, ya había deslizado sus manos debajo de sus brazos y la tenía alzada. Por más que Acuario no quisiera esto, más de uno de sus camaradas tuvo la impresión de que Camus lidiaba con un cachorrito muy inquieto.

‒Me voy. ¡Chau!‒ Dijo ella mientras Camus desaparecía fuera del Salón de Batallas, claro, no sin antes darle una patada a Mascara de la Muerte tras pasar a su lado, causando las risas de muchos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TRES HORAS Y CUARENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Era casi media noche, y tras una muy productiva reunión finalmente la Casa de Escorpión había quedado vacía, al igual que la reserva de cerveza de Milo.

‒¡Jah! Y tu que decías que había sido una mala idea.‒ Milo terminó de estirar los brazos, y tras una ligero movimiento de su cosmos, su armadura dorada se ensambló en un imponente pedestal.‒ Es el fin de un día muy agradable.‒

‒Admito que no fue tan malo como esperé.‒ Asintió Camus, sin ánimos de pelear. Él día había sido largo y el cansancio ya hacía meya en su cuerpo.

‒Deberías tener un poco más de fé en tu amigo. Puedo ser responsable cuando quiero.‒

‒El problema está en que eso no pasa muy a menudo.‒ Milo se marchó primero, y Camus como buen invitado que era fue tras sus pasos. Solo quedaba una cosa que hacer, y finalmente Camus podría ir a descansar.

‒¡Oye! Las pruebas están ante tus ojos: no arruiné la junta, ni tampoco hice nada malo con Camie.‒

Camus alzó hombros. ¿Qué se podía decir? Las cosas habían salido demasiado bien para el escorpión, y no podía evitar ufanarse de una victoria tan perfecta como esa. Camus estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ser, después de todo como el encargado de la junta había hecho un buen trabajo llevando los temas de esta. Casi consideraba que se lo tenía merecido. Y digo casi, porque ni siquiera habían terminado de subir las escaleras hacia la zona residencial de la casa cuando una **lejana, profunda** y muy **sensual** música de blues llegó a los oídos de ambos. Luego, cuando apenas pusieron sus pies en el pasillo, tras escuchar unas voces proviniendo del cuarto del escorpión, estalló el horror:

‒ _ **C'mon. Mmmm. Oh gosh, I'm so horny‒**_

¿Cómo describir el sentimiento horrible que les recorrió el espinazo cuando interpretaron lo que decía la caja idiota desde el cuarto de Milo? ¡Era terrible! Ambos hombres reaccionaron al instante. Casi a la par se lanzaron en dirección del cuarto principal, y se dividieron: uno se dirigía buscando a la niña sobre la cama y el otro buscando el control del televisor para que pudiera detener esa infernal mezcla de gemidos y música seductora.

‒ _ **¡Yeah! ¡Fuck that pussy!‒**_

 **‒¡Apaga esa condenada cosa!‒**

La temperatura bajó varios grados. La idea de tener un televisor arruinado por congelación no le hizo nada, nada, extremadamente nada de gracia al de cabello morado, por lo que en un arrebato de desesperación tuvo que desconectar el cable que lo mantenía encendido. Luego volteó a ver a Camus, sintiéndose muy muy incómodo, solo para ver como alzaba a la niña de la cama y se aseguraba de que había estado lo suficientemente dormida como para no recordar nada de lo que se había mostrado en la caja chillona.

‒¡Te juro que no fue mi culpa!‒ Dijo Milo en su defensa, sintiendo que Camus cerraba los ojos en un esfuerzo por no descargar su ira en contra de su mejor amigo.‒ ¡Yo no tengo canales picantes en mi cable! Camille debió dormirse haciendo zapping con el control y‒

Un pequeño gesto fue el equivalente a una monumental advertencia de peligro. Milo sabía de ese pequeño tic que le daba a Camus cuando perdía la paciencia. Era, además de eso, una señal de que el de acuario no se encontraba en condiciones para lidiar algo. Y así era: su mejor amigo luchaba por salir de la cama con la niña en brazos mientras la más dura expresión de fastidio aparecía en su rostro. Milo no dijo nada. Es más, si de él hubiera dependido le había mostrado las manos en alto en señal de rendición y habría retrocedido como si se encontrara en presencia de un hombre‒bomba, pero ese no era el caso. La idea era ser sensato y muy cauteloso, y es implicaba no hacer ninguna estupidez. Su instinto le decía que era lo mejor callar, darle su espacio y, por sobre todo, nunca jamás volver a tocar ese horrible tema.

El francés abandonó la casa dejando huellas congeladas en cada baldosa que pisaba. Milo espero a que tuviera a una buena distancia de la Casa de Escorpión, y solo entonces pudo relajarse, hasta el punto en el que alzó la mano, le dio un par de palmaditas en el televisor y pensó que ni _Emmanuelle_ en toda su lozana gloria, había dado tantos problemas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día siguiente.**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 **15:45. P.m.**

Muchas cosas ponían a prueba la paciencia de Camus estos últimos días. Él admitía que sin duda él no había actuado del mejor modo dejándose llevar por su carácter, sin embargo temía que _esto_ llegara a superarlo. Pues _esto_ era otro nivel, sin duda.

¡Pero, detente Camus de Acuario! Serénate, se dijo cerrando sus ojos un momento y respirando durante un momento de un modo más profundo de lo usual. Se recordó a si mismo su rango en la orden, recordó su roll en las pasadas guerras ¡Recordó tantas cosas! Antiguos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y le sirvieron para tomar valor. Él intentó recomponerse, anteponerse al inmenso desafío que tenía en frente, y por más que se repitió mil veces que estaba bien y que debía hacerlo, el pudor fue demasiado:‒ **MAGDE!** ‒

Durante un momento el deseo de golpear algo hizo mella en él, sin embargo la presencia de niña le hizo mantener el poco control que le quedaba. Y es que era demasiado, amiguitos, ¡era demasiado! El pudor, la tarea, ese escalofrío horrible que le recorría la cara y el hormigueo en su espalda junto con la insoportable sensación de vergüenza ajena ¡todo parecía superarlo ese día! Sin duda alguna, la persona que dijo que bañar a un niño era sencillo jamás tuvo que lidiar con hombre como Camus.

‒¿Papá?‒ Dijo ella.

‒¿Sí?‒ Él apenas alzó la mirada, contemplándola sentada en la tierra, con su cabello erizado por la humedad, con la piel de su cara con pegajosas manchas marrones y oliendo a tierra.

‒No digas malas palabras, papá.‒ Camus entrecerró los ojos, y mirándola severamente, y sin que ella se inmutara solo se hizo una pregunta: ¿Por qué tenía que haberse ido a jugar con los malditos jardines de flores del vecino del templo de arriba?

Pensó en la complejidad del momento. Se dijo que no podía ser tan difícil, después de todo es solo cuestión de sentido común. Él ya antes había ayudado a Hyoga e Isaac a bañarse, pero no era lo mismo. En esas contadas ocasiones todos eran hombres, en cambio esta vez se encontraba en frente de una niña. ¡Una niña! ¡Una DAMITA en crecimiento! ¡Obviamente no era lo mismo!

Camus se quedó un rato mirándola, y cruzándose de brazos permaneció en silencio mientras el agua de la ducha llenando la bañera le recordaba que el tiempo avanzaba. Estaba en un callejón sin salida, y sin Hyoga, y sus extrañas costumbres por su lado japonés que se hicieran cargo del aseo de la niña, él estaba jodido. ¿Para qué disimularlo? Estaba más que jodido ¡Jodidísimo!

-¿Debo bañarme, papi?-

Él asintió. Ella jugó con sus pies y usó la manga de su ropa para limpiarse la nariz. La sola idea de dejarla bañarse sola parecía ser factible, sin embargo la sola idea de que algo pudiera pasarle mientras estaba a solas en el baño le indicaba que no era buena idea. Entonces ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Cómo poder arreglárselas sin que su conciencia lance odiosas señales de alarma?

-¿Camus?-

Esta era justa la clase de cosas para el cual el entrenamiento de caballero no te preparaba.

-¿Papi?-.

Camus estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que las lejanas voces que venían escaleras abajo del piso residencial le parecieron etéreas como si no estuvieran allí verdaderamente.

-Alguien vino.-

Él se bajó dejándole indicaciones de no bajarse de la cama pues, para variar, ella estaba sin zapatos. Abajo, esperaban Aioria de Leo y Marín de Águila, esperando pacientemente para solicitar su permiso para pasar por el templo de Acuario. Aioria dijo un par de cosas que Camus no escuchó bien, y solo entonces se fijó en Marín. ¡Fue ahí que Acuario tuvo una revelación! Y le hizo a Aioria, la proposición que todo caballero quiere escuchar:

-Necesito que me prestes a Marín unos momentos.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casi 30 minutos más tarde.**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

Camus suspiraba con cansancio mientras bajaba a la niña a la cama. Ella permanecía envuelta en una toalla al mejor estilo de un gusano. Él rápidamente se volteó hacia donde ella guadaña su ropa y abriendo los cajones se puso a buscar las prendas necesarias para que ella se vistiera.

-Espera en la cama. No te muevas- Le dijo, advirtiéndole que no se pusiera de pié.

Marín sin duda había sido de gran ayuda. Ella no solo había aceptado meter a Camille en la bañera, sino que se había encargado de verificar lo más importante, de tal modo que, tras estar segura de que ella no era inquieta y que sabía las reglas de seguridad, limitó la tarea de Camus a meterla al agua, lavarle el cabello y sacarla del agua. Él sin duda había pasado un momento muy humillante teniendo que pedir favores. Eso era algo que él no acostumbraba hacer, sin embargo la situación lo hacía meritorio. Pues, aunque él estaba seguro de que era una simple cuestión de hábitos, no habría podido lidiar con su conciencia si algo pasaba.

Él escuchó que Camille se movía sus espaldas, y perdido en un mar de colores, sin mirarla dijo:- Camille, te dije que te quedaras quieta-

-¡Soy un gusanito, papá!-

Él se volteó para retarle luego de elegir una prenda cualquiera. La vió saltando, la vio riéndose, así como también vio que la toalla que cubría su humanidad, tras un salto de conejo, se desacomodaba y bajaba deslizándose hasta quedar completamente sobre la cama.

Camus hubiera preferido destruir a Hades nuevamente. Hubiera preferido cualquier cosa menos eso. Camille no lo notó al inicio pero, luego de que volviera a sentarse y se pusiera la toalla encima, volteó a verlo, solo para ver que él estaba dándole la espalda. Ella no notó que él estaba tapándose la cara con una mano, así como tampoco notó el intenso color rojo que bañaba su cara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 **07:00 p.m**

Finalmente él día había acabado. Hyoga había tomado la decisión de hacer la cena luego de que acabara sus tareas. Él estaba seguro de que el rubio, a esas alturas del partido, estaría en la cocina, picando verduras mientras Camille acercaba una silla para poder estar a la altura de la mesada y poder ver que era lo que hacía. Internamente, lo agradecía, pues necesitaba desesperadamente estar a solas. La experiencia del baño había sido demasiado, y ahora necesitaba tiempo para depurarse. Un cigarrillo había sido considerado como el mejor complemento para la tarea y, aunque no le encantaba fumar, estaba haciéndolo.

El cielo oscuro bajo su rostro y el millar de escaleras que se formaban baj sus pies le eran un recordatorio cuando su vida era equilibrada y se mantenía en calma. Lo añoraba. Tenía que admitirlo, pero ahora ese estilo de vida tan tranquilo no era más duradero que el humo que él exhalaba y que se diluía en ráfagas de viento.

-Camus de Acuario, solicito tu permiso para atravesar tu templo-

Con un gesto de mano le indicó que podía hacerlo. No le apeteció voltear a verlo, ni tampoco preguntar por lo que había pasado. Era obvio: él y Marín habían ido al templo principal a resolver asuntos con Shion mientras, probablemente, Saori acaparaba la atención de la amazona.

-Hoy ha sido un día muy interesante. Jamás pensé que necesitaras ayuda de uno de nosotros, sobre todo para algo así.-

-Lo sé, y agradezco su intervención.- Dijo, sin muchos ánimos. Aioria se acercaba lenta y cómodamente.

-Descuida, fue un placer ayudar.-

Camus no era tan amigo de Aioria como se creería, sin embargo lo conocía razonablemente bien como para saber que algo tenía el león dorado: una idea o un objetivo peligroso. Esto se acentuaba más al verlo de tan buen humor. Normalmente Camus tendría la suficiente paciencia cmo para dejarle dar todas las vueltas que quisiera hasta que decidiera abordar ese tema, pero no ese día:

-¿Qué quieres, Aioria?-

-Es un poco rudo de tu parte decirlo tan directamente- Él sonreía. Estaba visiblemente nervioso. Algo le daba muy mala espina a Camus.- En vista de que somos vecinos, y que debemos ayudarnos mutuamente, debo proponerte algo.-

Camus exhaló la última bocanada de humo, y procedió a ponerse de pie. Aioria tomó esto como un gesto que indicaba que finalmente tenía la atención del de Acuario, y aclarándose la garganta procedió a hablar:

-Verás, es sobre- Dijo, y antes de que pudiera terminar dos voces agudas y muy alegras vinieron del interior del templo:

-¡Ya está la cena!- Dijo Hyoga.

-¡Hicimos sopita de verduras!-. Anunció Camille desde el piso, con una cuchara en mano, vistiendo un hermosa camiseta color celeste con un pantalón deportivo debajo de la falda.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que fue una buena idea traerla, Aioria?- Preguntó sonando ligeramente preocupada.**

 **Él de Leo no respondió nada. Solo se acercó poniéndose a su lado dejó que ella se sujetara de su brazo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro y, contemplándose, comenzó a pensar que esto no era tan buena idea como hubiera esperado.**

* * *

 **Glosario de términos extranjeros:**

 **Magde:** **(Francés) ¡Mierda!**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **Sí. Camusito tiene días muy duros en los cuales aprende cosas dolorosas. ¡Imaginen como habría sido si Milo no hubiera escondido las** _ **cosas peligrosas**_ **! ¿Cuáles son las "Cosas peligrosas" que esconde el Escorpión? ¡Ni siquiera Camus quiere saberlo! Y eso que por esas mañas de mejores amigos ¡claro que lo sabe!**

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES** **:**

 **1) ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ INSPIRADA EN HECHOS REALES. Sé que es muy raro, pero yo conozco casos, como el de mi padre, al cual le daba pena cambiarle los pañales e incluso bañar a sus hijas. Esto se debe a que era muy pudoroso. No quiero plantear a Camus como a alguien así pero piénsenlo de este modo: él era un hombre soltero que nunca tuvo que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Obviamente, algún tipo de repercusión tenía que tener. Además, a mi se me hace particularmente tierno jaja.**

 **2) ¿Es necesario explicar qué era lo que estaba pasando por la tele mientras Camie dormía? Hay canales realmente peligrosos para los niños a media noche, pues eso nos pasó a mi y a mi madre cuando nos quedamos dormidas en su cuarto con el televisor encendido y nos despertamos con los hermosos sonidos de una película pornográfica como música de fondo jajajaja. Un consejo para los más pequeños: No googlen el significado de las frases que puse. Les van a salir resultados muy feos. Mejor usen el TRADUCTOR DE GOOGLE para traducirlo al español o pregunten a alguien de confianza que sepa inglés que significa. También espero que a alguna alma caritativa se le ocurra traducirlo y publicarlo en los comentarios para que los curiosos lo vean. Por si acaso, mejor, luego dense una vuelta por la sección de comentarios.**

 **3) Sí, Camus quedó tan mal después de ver a Camie sin toallito que le dio la primer cosa que tomó para que se vistiera. Es invaluable su gusto para la moda ¿verdad?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **ACTIVIDAD INTERACTIVA:**

 **¿Pueden adivinar de que se trata el favor que Aioria pedirá a Camus? Pongan sus respuestas en sus comentarios. Una pista muy valiosa para ustedes es lo que Marín hizo en la casa de Acuario.**

 **Las personas que más se acerquen a la respuesta ganaran el acceso a un pequeño corto que está destinado a ser publicado como extra luego de que este fanfic concluya. ¡Buena suerte!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo para ver si siquiera a alguien le interesó este juego.**

 **...Y sí, otra actualización en jueves porque, de nuevo, ando muy aburrida.**

 **¡SAYONARA!**

 **.**


	5. L'expérimentation - El experimento

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA** :

1. **Esta obra es un remake de mi viejo fanfic de SS "Ángel de Hielo", publicado en esta plataforma alrededordel año 2007. Se ha modificado tanto la trama como algunas de las características de los personajes.**

 **2\. Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, los comentarios se responden. Pero si no tienes una cuenta aquí en y posteas tu review como invitado, si**

 **quieres una repuesta, por favor deja un email. Así podemos conversar y pasarla bien (n n)/**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5:**

 **L'expérimentation**

 **(Él experimento)**

* * *

Todo comenzó esa mañana cuando Hyoga, tras cerrar la puerta de refrigerador, dijo con voz clara y terminante:‒ "No hay leche". Y ese fue el inicio del final: mientras la niña esperaba su desayuno, él y Hyoga asaltaron varias zonas de la despensa solo para descubrir que muchos que los víveres más vitales se habían acabado o estaban a escasos gramos de desaparecer.

La reserva de alimentos que tenía para todo el mes se había acabado dos semanas antes de lo previsto. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?, se preguntó Camus desconcertado mientras Hyoga convencía a Camille de tomar su té sin leche. Y, mientras la niña miraba la taza de té enojadísima, la respuesta vino a Camus. ¿Cómo no se le iba a acabar la comida antes? Desde la llegada de Camille no solo tuvieron una boca más que alimentar, sino que a esta se le sumaba Milo, quien insistía en formar parte del "ambiente familiar" de la Casa de Acuario. Así fue como Camus, tras mirar a la niña hacer un berrinche por la leche que quería en su café, decidió que no solo no podían esperar a reabastecer la despensa, sino que Milo debía ayudar a lograrlo.

‒Maestro.‒ Dijo Hyoga a sus espaldas. Camus lo miró de reojo. Hyoga estacionó el carrito del supermercado cerca suyo mientras Camille reía sentada en el asiento para niños.‒ Milo fue por carne. Yo iré por los aditamentos para la cocina.‒

Camus asintió con la cabeza. Hyoga desapareció ágilmente doblando al final del pasillo tras una decoración hecha con frascos de mermeladas de frutillas. Entonces Camus volvió su atención a la niña, quien jugaba con sus pies muy feliz a causa de los 6 frascos de leche que permanecían esperando en la base del carrito junto con otras tantas cosas que eran necesarias para su supervivencia.

‒¿Podrías hacer un poco menos de ruido?‒ Dijo en cuanto la niña comenzó tararear alzando la voz.‒ Estás llamando la atención.‒

‒¡Oui, papá!‒ Respondió ella en francés, y Camus escuchó a lo lejos a alguien riéndose.

Una mueca de fastidio apareció en su rostro. Se apresuró a elegir la misma confiable marca de siempre en el producto que siempre usaba para su aseo personal, solo para descubrir en cuanto se acercó al carrito para dejarlo que la niña estaba extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

‒Quiero bajarme‒ Dijo ella.

‒Dijiste que si te dejábamos subir no ibas a querer bajarte después.‒

‒Quiero pasear.‒ Dijo señalando en la dirección por la cual el rubio había desaparecido.

Camus meneó la cabeza. Solo porque no deseaba llamar la atención, decidió que quizás no sería demasiado terrible concederle ese pequeño capricho. Así, tras acercarse, deslizó sus manos debajo de los brazos de ella y colocándola en el piso advirtió que una mujer se había acercado. Él la miró, y aquella mujer de cabello ondulado y castaño le sostuvo la mirada antes de mirar amorosamente como la niña se recargaba contra las piernas de Camus.

‒Son un encanto cuando son así de pequeños.‒ Dijo, con una voz profunda, que a los oídos de Camus sonó como un dulce ronroneo.‒ ¿Verdad que son terribles en el supermercado?‒

‒En parte.‒ Respondió él. La mujer de cabello castaño bajó la mirada hacia la niña, y esa al verse observada comenzó a sujetarse de la ropa de Camus, intentando trepar de nuevo por esta para que él la alzara.‒ …Camille.‒

‒Es un poco tímida con los extraños, por lo que veo.‒ Añadió la otra, evidentemente divertida por el tono de fastidio en su voz.‒ Que tierna.‒

‒Usualmente no se comporta de este modo‒ Asintió él intentando mantenerla quieta.

‒¿Buscabas algo en particular? Quizás yo podría ayudarlos‒

‒Descuide, señorita. Ya tenemos toda la ayuda que necesit‒.‒

‒¡Uffhhh! No sabes lo tedioso que fue hacer esa larga fila.‒ Dijo el escorpión, no solo pareciendo de la nada e interrumpiéndolo, sinó que además lo hizo peligrosamente cerca del francés, específicamente, mientras deslizaba una de sus manos para sujetarlo por la cintura‒

‒¡Milo!‒ Camille ahora estaba abrazando las piernas del recién llegado.‒ ¿Dónde fuiste, Milou?‒

‒A conseguir comida, por cierto, ¿quién es ella? ¿Una nueva amiga?‒ Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que la dependiente del supermercado sonriera nerviosamente.

Milo habló con la dependienta del supermercado. Usó su típico encanto para hacer la charla amena, y entretenida, sin embargo el tono que ella había usado para abordar a Camus al inicio había desaparecido totalmente. No fue hasta que ella se marchó, tras un rato agradable de charla amena, que Camus alzó a Camille del piso y la puso en el carrito procediendo a marcharse con ella.

‒¿Y Tío Milou? ¿No va a venir a casa con nosotros?‒

‒…Milo tiene cosas en que pensar.‒ Respondió Camus y, solo para distraerla, extendió una de sus manos hacia una de las tantas estanterías tomando un paquete de galletas al azar‒ Ten, para que comas con leche.‒

‒¡Ouiiiii! ¡Thé avec du lait et biscuits! (1)‒

Camus no miró atrás. Simplemente se limitó a buscar con la mirada a Hyoga alejándose calmadamente mientras a su alrededor la gente se quejaba por el excesivo frio del aire acondicionado, dejando atrás a un semi paralizado escorpión, quien intentaba por todos los medios posibles liberarse del _Aro Congelante_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día siguiente.**

 **Casa de Leo.**

 **09:32 a.m.**

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, y mientras ella bebía un vaso de agua, se preparaba mentalmente para aclarar _esto_. La evidente emoción en el rostro del león dorado no le facilitaba dicha tarea pues ¿quién podría decirle que no a esa expresiva mirada color avellana? Pero al mismo tiempo ¿quién querría trabajar en su día libre? Eso no era, pero para nada, lo que ella esperaba cuando, días atrás, su amado novio le dijo que tenía planeado algo realmente especial para la jornada en la cual los días libres de ambos convergían.

‒¿Y? ¿Qué piensas?‒ Dijo Aioria con tangible emoción.‒ ¿Verdad que es una idea excelente?‒

Marín torció la boca sin saber cómo explicarle. Evidentemente las cosas se le habían salido de control. Bien era sabido por ambos que su relación amorosa avanzaba a grandes pasos y, además de ser oficialmente una relación seria reconocida por su Diosa, el peso de tantos años juntos finalmente había hecho mella en el león. ¿A que nos referimos con esto? Simplemente, a que Aioria tras 4 años a su lado, ya comenzaba a contemplar seriamente la opción de una larga vida a su lado, con todo lo que esto implica, incluyendo la posibilidad de tener hijos.

‒Aioria, no estoy muy segura de esto.‒Dijo, optando por ser directa.‒ Es decir, una cosa es que yo ayude a Camus a bañarla, pero otra totalmente es que traigas a una niña a tu casa.‒

‒Pero, Marín, es perfecto. ¿Acaso en todos estos días en los que hablábamos de esto nunca pensante como sería si tuviéramos un hijo?‒

‒…Pues, no puedo decir que no a eso.‒

‒¿Entonces porque no practicar? Es la oportunidad perfecta para ver cómo será tener cachorros en la Casa de Leo. ‒ Aioria la atrajo por la cintura.

‒…Bueno, supongo que está bien si es solo para probar.‒

‒Esa es mi chica‒ Una ligera caricia en su rostro hizo que ella sonriera de lado y, pensando en que no podía negarle nada, simplemente se inclinó un momento besándolo fugazmente antes de decirle que era el momento de salir de la cocina.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cabo Sunion.**

 **10:40 a.m.**

‒Insisto en que esta es una tarea sencilla.‒ Dijo Milo desde las alturas‒ ¿Por qué se supone que debemos estar aquí?‒

Camus, desde un nivel inferior miraba atentamente las salientes de los riscos sobre el que andaba su camarada. Más abajo, entre peligrosos torbellinos y turbulentas corrientes de agua los Caballeros de Plata avanzaban a contracorriente intentando retirar restos de madera que chocaban contra la abertura de la cárcel legendaria.

‒Estamos aquí como refuerzo‒ Respondió, y Milo bajó la mirada hacia la saliente en la que Kanon de Géminis estaba de pie, mirando a una distancia adecuada el accionar de los caballeros.

‒¡Hey, Kanon! Es como regresar al hogar ¿verdad?‒ Dijo, y el mayor lo miró por sobre su hombro con una mueca de disgusto.

‒Concéntrate, Milo.‒ Lo reprendió Camus.‒

‒De acuerdo, Camus.‒ Respondió Escorpio cuando el ataque de risa pasó.‒ Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que Aioria te convenció para que lo dejaras a cargo de Copito el día de hoy?‒

‒Digamos que le debía un favor‒ Respondió, mirando como Kanon abría fugazmente un portal a varios metros de distancia, mismo que escupía a Asterion, quien hasta hace un momento fue arrastrado por la corriente.‒ Además, no es gran cosa. Solo debe durar con ella hasta la tarde.‒

‒Cierto, ¿Qué puede salir mal si un caballero dorado está a cargo de ella?‒ Dijo Milo, y acto seguido la saliente donde estaba Kanon cedió haciendo que callera a las turbulentas aguas.‒ ¡Bien! Por eso estamos aquí.‒ Dijo Milo antes de lanzarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa de Leo.**

 **12:14. P.m.**

Marín permanecía sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante. Ella miraba con atención como Aioria permanecía sentado en el piso a sus pies, comiendo tranquilamente ciruelas de un tazón que ella misma había traído hasta tan solo unos momentos.

‒¿Te gustan?‒ Preguntó Marín y Camille, quien permanecía sentada en frente de Aioria, justo frente al tazón de fruta, respondió:

‒Oui‒ Dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza y con jugo escurriendo por su barbilla‒ Les prunes me plaisent.‒

‒No comas demasiado. Falta poco para el almuerzo.‒ Dijo, sonriendo ligeramente, y la niña respondió asintiendo en la medida

‒Hey Camie ¿Quieres ver algo genial?‒ Añadió Aioria luego de que la niña depositara los huesos de la ciruela en el tazón. Marín lo vió de un modo reprobatorio advirtiéndole que tuviera cuidado con lo que sea que fuera a hacer‒ Tranquila, no pasará nada. Mira lo tranquila que es, digo, además de ser un poco golosa‒ Señaló con gesto como la niña lamía de sus dedos los restos del jugo de ciruela.

‒Igual, Aioria. Tómalo con calma ¿si? Está bien que quieras lucirte pero no sabes cómo son los niños. Yo sí‒ Marín se acercó para limpiarle las manos a la menor, aunque esta ya se estaba limpiando en su delantal.

‒Tranquila. Tengo todo bajo control‒ Aioria se puso de pié y encaminándose fuera de la sala de estar llamó‒ ¡Camille, ven aqui!‒

‒¡Oui, Uncle Aioria!‒

Marín tomó el tazón con huesos de furta del piso, sin apartar un momento la vista de la silueta de Aioria perdiéndose por el pasillo mientras era seguido por los alegres brincos de una niña con vestido color rojo cereza. Ella pensó que quizás estaba exagerando un poco, y recordándose que la comida podía quemarse regresó a la cocina.

Más adelante, avanzando por el amplio pasillo principal Camille se perdió un momento fijándose en los enormes pilares que coronaban los flancos izquierdo y derecho de este, guiando directamente hacia la siguiente casa. Ella no se dio cuenta de esto en un principio, pues se quedó contemplando como los pilares eran tan altos que parecían perderse en un espacio casi infinito sobre su cabeza. Luego la voz de Aioria le recordó que debía seguirlo, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse.

‒Camie ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ven, apresúrate‒

No fue hasta que Aioria se asomó al pasillo principal que la niña supo hacia donde encaminarse, y solo entonces, corrió a su lado y se atrevió a sujetarse de su mano, solo por precaución.

‒¿A dónde vamos?‒ Preguntó mientras avanzaban

‒A una sala muy especial del templo.‒ Aioria bajó la mirada.

‒¿Por qué es especial?‒

‒Dime, ¿alguna vez viste un león?‒

‒Si‒ Asintió ella moviendo su cabeza‒ En la tele‒ Aclaró con sumo entusiasmo‒ Son peludos y hacen "Roaaaaaaaarrr" y duermen mucho y‒

‒Si, sí, pero ¿alguna vez viste un león de oro?‒

Camille iba a responder, pero entonces doblaron y entraron a una sala pequeña iluminada por un tenue brillo dorado y al ver lo que contenía las palabras fuern arrebatadas de la boca de la niña. Así es, damas y caballeros, en dicho cuarto la poderosa Armadura de Leo estaba ensamblada fuera de su Caja de Pandora.

‒Adelante. Puedes mirar a Regulus de cerca‒

Camille avanzó encandilada por la imponente figura de la armadura, y caminando lentamente comenzó a rodearla.

‒…Es como la de mi papá‒ Dijo alzando su manita y apoyándola en el metal, dejando que pasara por el relieve de las placas que la conformaban. Luego, cuando estuvo conformada, se apoyó sobre lo que era la espalda del león y dando torpes saltitos se preparó para intentar montarla.

‒Hey, tranquila nena. No es un juguete‒ Dijo Aioria sujetándola para que no se callera.

‒¡Camille, Aioria!‒

‒Ven, el almuerzo está listo.‒ Y antes de que Camille pudiera replicar Aioria ya la tenía de la mano, regresando sobre sus pasos.

‒¡Pero…. pero….!‒ Murmuraba Camille intentando no ser arrastrada‒ Yo quiero jugar con el león de oro.‒

‒Podremos jugar a algo después. Apurémonos. Marín se molesta cuando debe llamar dos veces para la comida.‒

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cabo Sunion.**

 **12:55 p.m.**

‒¿Soy yo, o esto fue inusualmente difícil?‒ Comentó Kanon estirando sus brazos.

‒Y tú decías que nuestra presencia aquí era exagerado‒ Comentó milo sentado al sol esperando que su ropa se secara‒ Pero honestamente no pensé que fuera tan complicado.‒

‒Si no fuera porque tuve que rescatarlos de la corriente, diría que los Caballeros de Plata son cada vez más inútiles.‒ Ahora Kanon se retiró el casto y volteándolo terminó de verter los restos de agua marina que estaban contenidos en su interior.

‒Debemos recordar plantearle a Shion un reajuste para sus entrenamientos. Ellos están confiando demasiado en sus poderes y descuidando el entrenamiento físico.‒

‒Eso le interesará a Saga. Creo que se lo comentaré cuando regrese de Siberia. Por cierto… ¿Qué te pasa, Acuario? Estuviste demasiado callado este rato.‒

‒No es nada.‒ Respondió Camus, alzando un momento la mano para que el sol no le molestara la vista‒ Estaba pensando en que es tarde. Invertimos más tiempo del esperado en esto‒

‒¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué horas son supuestamente?‒

‒Casi las 1‒

‒Carajo, si es tarde.‒

‒Vengan. El almuerzo hoy corre por cortesía de la Casa de Geminis‒ Kanon se puso de pie y comenzando a caminar les indicó que le siguieran.‒

‒De acuerdo, además necesito una ducha antes de volver al trabajo‒ Comentó Milo siguiéndolo sintiendo arena dentro de sus botas, a la par de un silencioso Camus.

.

.

.

 **Casa de Leo.**

 **12:55 p.m.**

‒Pero no quiero comer eso‒ Dijo Camille con firmeza, a la par que cruzaba de brazos y giraba su rostro hacia un costado‒ Quiero volver a jugar con el león‒

Aioria suspiró con cansancio dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa. Frente a él del otro lado Marín lo miraba quitándose los guantes de cocina y con una evidente expresión de inconformidad en su rostro. Después de 15 minutos de berrinche, honestamente, cualquiera estaría de mal humor.

‒Está bien Camille, si no quieres comer vete a jugar‒ Dijo con resignación la pelirroja.

‒Hey, ¿Por qué tiene que irse? Te esforzaste mucho preparando esta comida. Entiendo que no le guste el tzatziki(1) pero no el mousakás(2).‒

‒Aioria, quiero jugar con el león.‒ Murmuró la niña haciéndole una mueca de súplica.

‒Anda Camille al menos, por favor, pruébalo. Sé que te va a gustar‒ Se hacercó a ella, y cortando una porción de la tarta con el tenedor se preparó para acercarlo a su boca, casi en el mismo y clásico juego de trenecito para que los bebes coman, solo para que la niña le mostrara la lengua en una expresión de asco.

‒No quiero. Es feo‒ Dijo, y desvió la mirada en la dirección opuesta, evitando que le diera de comer.

‒Vamos, solo una probada pequeña‒

 **‒¡Que no quiero!‒** Dijo, y con una torpe manotada de su parte mandó a volar tanto el tenedor como la porción de carne que contenía.

 **‒¡Camille!‒** Alzó la voz Marín, usando un todo de voz que a cualquier aprendiz de caballero le hubiera causado escalofríos, indicándole a la niña que se había sobrepasado.

La niña de inmediato se encogió de hombros, y mirando a Marín contempló como ella retiraba el plato de comida en frente suyo y procedía a bajarla de la silla.

‒Si no quieres comer, ve a la sala.‒

Camille entendió el tono de orden, y encogiéndose de hombros se marchó arrastrando sus zapatitos y sorbiendo la nariz dejando a los adultos en la mesa.

‒… Ahora entiendo cuando te referías a que tuviera cuidado. Los niños ciertamente son impredecibles.‒ Asintió Aioria.‒

‒Cuando Seiya era pequeño también tenía estos arranques. Con el paso del tiempo aprendió que si no comía se moriría de hambre. No era necesario que tuviera que rogarle para que comiera,‒ Marín levantó la mesa y dejando los platos en el fregadero suspiró y se cruzó de brazos dudando un poco.‒…pero Camille es una niña normal, no un aprendiz.‒

‒¿Te sientes mal por haberla detenido? Descuida, ella estaba haciéndose la difícil.‒

‒Pero no somos sus padres para hablarle así…¿Estás seguro de que fue una buena idea traerla, Aioria?‒ Preguntó sonando ligeramente preocupada.

Él de Leo no respondió nada. Solo se acercó poniéndose a su lado dejó que ella se sujetara de su brazo al mismo tiempo que soltaba un largo suspiro y, contemplándose, comenzó a pensar que esto no era tan buena idea como hubiera esperado.

‒…Tienes razón. Debí haberlo pensado más antes de tomar una decisión…o al menos habértelo dicho antes de traerla aquí. Es decir… Traje una niña al templo, ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta de que sonaba a una locura?‒

‒Tuviste las mejores intenciones. Yo también andaba emocionada por posibilidad de…algún día tener un hijo juntos pero, creo, que quizás es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso.

‒Sí, quizás, lo mejor sea esperar.‒

Marín asintió con la cabeza. Aioria terminó de atraerla con uno de sus brazos y besándole la frente deseó haber pensado mejor antes de causarle tanto malestar con sus imprudentes decisiones de hombre enamorado. Luego, sin previo aviso, percibió movimiento por parte de su flanco derecho, justo en el marco de la puerta.

‒…Camille, ¿Qué quieres?‒ Preguntó, y la niña que estaba asomándose ligeramente por el marco de la puerta entró a la cocina, con la mirada baja, los ojitos acuosos y arrastrando sus pies.‒

‒...Perdón por pegarte y tirar la comida.‒Murmuró estrujando la falda de su vestido antes de sorber por la nariz y limpiarse las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido‒ ¿Están enojados conmigo?‒

‒…No, no lo estamos.‒ Respondió Aioria con ligera sorpresa,‒ Es solo que no debes comportarte así.‒

‒Tranquila.‒ Marín se alejó de Aioria un momento, tomando una servilleta para limpiarle la cara a la niña.‒ Yo lamento haberte gritado así. No tienes por qué llorar.‒

‒…Quiero mi comida‒ Murmuró la del vestido rojo entre sollozos.‒ Si voy a comer.‒

Marín y Aioria intercambiaron desconcertadas miradas. La niña volvió a la silla por su cuenta y tomando torpemente el tenedor comenzó a comer lentamente el pastel de carne y verduras que tenía en frente suyo entre sollozos. Marín le sirvió un poco de agua, para que se calmara y dejara de llorar, entonces alzó la vista solo para ver que Aioria no se había movido de su lugar, y que le miraba con una sonrisa sospechosamente optimista.

.

.

.

 **1 Hora más tarde.**

 **03:00 p.m**

Marín corrió la falda de su vestido, acomodándola para que su ropita interior no pudiera ser vista. Luego, tras retirarle los zapatos, volvió sobre sus pasos y sentándose en el apoyabrazos de uno de los sillones individuales de la sala vió, junto a Aioria, como la niña de cabello azul dormía profundamente su siesta. Esta había caído rendida luego de jugar tranquilamente en la sala con ambos, en un intento por calmarla.

‒…Y solo falta una hora para que Camus venga a buscarla‒ Comentó susurrando.

‒Quien lo diría. Sobrevivimos a una mañana con Camille‒ Dijo Aioria, sujetando a Marín haciendo que se sentara en su regazo.‒…Es extraño. Honestamente, no pensé que fuera tan difícil.‒

‒No es una mascota, Aioria. No es sencillo cuidar niños. En un momento están bien, y al otro mal. De repente te odian y al siguiente temen que no los quieras.‒

‒Y del mismo modo, cuando menos te lo esperas, caen dormidos abruptamente.‒

‒Y tienes suerte. Hay algunos niños que no duermen siesta.‒

‒Por los dioses que Athena nos libre…‒Murmuró Aioria haciendo que Marín se riera un momento y se acurrucara contra su pecho.

‒Aunque debo admitir que te veías lindo jugando con ella.‒

‒Fue aterrorizante… Es tán inquieta. Por un momento temí que se cayera al piso y se partiera la cabeza.‒

‒Ese temor también es parte del trabajo.‒

‒Tu tampoco hiciste un mal trabajo poniéndote firme con ella.‒

‒No me lo recuerdes. Aún me siento mal por gritarle‒

‒No le gritaste, solo… fuiste un poco ruda.‒

‒¿Un "poco ruda"? ¿Acaso eso existe?‒

‒Claro, es como decir "un poco mucho"‒

‒Oh, cállate Aioria.‒ Dijo ella intentando contener la risa.

‒Entonces…creo que no fue tan mala idea traerla ¿No te parece? Descubrimos que es…terrible lidiar con ella, pero…al mismo tiempo hay algo lindo y satisfactorio en hacerlo.‒

‒Mmmm supongo que puede decirse que sí pero, por favor, no hagamos nada más hasta que Camus venga por ella.‒

‒Trato hecho‒ Dijo Aioria mirando el techo con expresión cansada mientras Marín se acurrucaba contra su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En algún lugar de las ruinas que rodean el Coliseo.**

 **15:25 p.m**

Milo bostezó sintiendo sofocante el sol de la tarde, incluso bajo la sombra de algunos árboles. A su lado Camus permanecía descansando recargado contra un árbol, mirando el cielo con notable interés en la posición del sol.

‒Ya, tranquilízate. Ni el león es tan torpe como para devolvértela en pedazos.‒

‒No es Camille la que me preocupa.‒

‒¿Entonces?‒

‒Ella puede ser difícil.‒

‒Tranquilo. ¿Qué tan difícil pudo haber sido?‒

Continuará.

* * *

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:

"Allí estaba apareciendo en frente de ellos. El de cabello azul sonrió con suma curiosidad viendo a la infanta. Grandes noticias le habían llegado sobre la famosa niñita que había puesto a Acuario cabeza bajo, sin embargo no fue hasta que estuvo cerca que se percató de que esta lo miraba con grandes y acuosos ojos que amenazaban con estallar en llanto en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera pudo hacer mucho cuando el desastre se desato, casi al mismo tiempo en que el otro estallaba en sonoras carcajadas:

 **-¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-**

 **-¡KANON ERES UN IDIOTA!- "**

* * *

 **A** **claraciones:**

1) ¡Ouiiiii! ¡Thé avec du lait et biscuits: (Francés) ¡Si, Té con leche y galletas!

2) Les prunes me plaisent: (Francés) Me gustan las ciruelas.

3) Tzatziki: Pastel tradicional elaborado al horno con capas de berenjenas, patatas, carne picada y bechamel.

4) Mousakás: Una de las salsas más habituales, confeccionada con yogur griego, pepino y ajo. Ni a Arioria ni a Camille le gusta. ¿Por que a Marín e gusta ponerla en la tarta o pastel de carne? Nadie lo sabe, pero a ella no le hace demasiada gracia que ni a Aioria le guste. Y es que ¿a quién le gustaría una salsa así de blanca?

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **¡Al fín pude actualizar! Mil disculpas por la tardanza mis amigos pero pasaron tantas cosas en mi mundo –suspira de modo cansado- Primero la universidad con sus trabajos no me dejaba tiempo a nada, y después se me jodió la maquina por lo que tuvieron qe formatearla haciéndome perder los capítulos que ya tenía redactados ;_;u ¿Qué les puedo decir? Estoy tratando de reescribirlos pero aún debo finalizar materias y ya me parecía muy triste dejarlo tres meses sin capítulo, así que les publico esto para no dejarlos en ascuas tanto tiempo.**

 **Sobre el capítulo ¿qué puedo decirles? Milo no solo fingió ser pareja de Camus para joderle el levante que tenía con la dependienta de la tienda sino que Marín y Aioria descubrieron lo difícil que es cuidar niños. Así es la vida de un padre. El cuidado de niños tiene cosas buenas y cosas malas. Es como una montaña rusa. Al inicio planeaba hacer algo más dramático como que Camille se marchara a otro templo sin permiso de Aioria y Marín pero al final me decidí por algo mucho más verosímil y realista que ejemplifica un caso muy común que se presenta cuando cuidas niños. O al menos en mi caso así es, pues muchas de mis sobrinitas se comportan de ese modo.**

 **Aioria llama Regulus a su Armadura ¿A que fics muy conocidos de una autora legendaria aquí en FF les recuerda? Un pequeño honor a ella xD**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decirles ¡Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo para que vean las maldades que anda haciendo Kanon a espalda de Saga! ¿Cuándo será la ultima actualización? Aún no puedo garantizarles nada, salvo que desde el lunes que viene tendré mas tiempo para escribir por las vacaciones de verano ¡Espérenme y no me abandonen amiguitos ( ;_;u)9!**


	6. Doppelganger, siestas y crayones

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA** :

1. **Esta obra es un remake de mi viejo fanfic de SS "Ángel de Hielo", publicado en esta plataforma alrededordel año 2007. Se ha modificado tanto la trama como algunas de las características de los personajes.**

 **2\. Todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS, los comentarios se responden. Pero si no tienes una cuenta aquí en y posteas tu review como invitado, si** **quieres una repuesta, por favor deja un email. Así podemos conversar y pasarla bien**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **Doppelganger, siestas y crayones.**

* * *

 _Tatsumi entró al cuarto, mostrándose muy incómodo y sin poder hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle a su jefe lo que ocurría. Saori alzó la vista del libro que andaba leyendo junto a su abuelo y desde su regazo pudo contemplar como Tatsumi hacía un inmenso esfuerzo por que las puertas a sus espaldas no se abrieran, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron infructíferos pues estas se abrieron de par en par mandando al mayordomo de cara al piso._

‒ _ **¡Banzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiii!‒**_

 _El hombre que entró riendo a grandes carcajadas ostentaba un traje casi tan caro como los que el venerable Mitsumasa Kido solía utilizar, salvo que este se había visto totalmente ultrajado al estar empapado en el característico aroma del sake, sin mencionar en las deplorables condiciones en las que se encontraba._

 _‒Hanamaki, contrólate.‒ Mitsumasa se puso de pie, luego de bajarla de su regazo dejándola sentada en el inmenso sillón que usualmente utilizaba mientras se encontraba descansando en la sala de estar._

 _‒¡Aaaah, Kido‒shwaaaaan! ¡Mishumasha‒donoooo! Kampaaaai, mi buen amigo.‒ El ebrio recién llegado alzó la botella en su dirección antes de beber otro largo trago de ella. Mitsumasa lo veía con ojos entrecerrados, casi resistiendo la tentación de ordenar a Tatsumi de que lo desterrara de la Mansión Kido._

 _‒¿Qué haces aquí, Hanamaki? Es tarde. Deberías estar en casa, descansando.‒_

 _‒Debheria deshirte lo mishmo, Kido‒san‒ El alegre anciano sonrió, y corriendo la corbata que traía atada en la frente como una banda, se acercó haciendo los cálculos necesarios para poder poner la mano en el hombro de su amigo sin caerse.‒ Eshtaba bebiendo con mis colegash, cuando recorhdé alhgo que Akio‒shan compartió conmigho eshtha tarhde antesh de parhtir a la fieshta y pensé ¿Qué diablos? ¡Esh 1 de Sheptiembhre!‒_

 _El hombre avanzó hasta que toscamente se arrodilló frente al sillón, dedicándole una sonrisa boba y atenta a la niña de cabello morado que lo espiaba por sobre el libro._

 _‒Estho esh para ushthed, hime‒shama‒_

 _Su mano se movió torpemente hacia el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Mitsumasa negó con la cabeza. Tatsumi se reincorporó del piso pidiendo perdón como si su vida se fuera en ello. Saori les ignoraba mirando como Hanamaki extendía hacia ella un pequeño frazco lleno de cristales de azúcar de colores haciendo que su mirada se iluminara. El ebrio anciano miró esa expresión con ternura que el alcohol no supo adormecer mientras depositaba dicho frasco en sus manos. Luego, toscamente, dejó caer su mano pesada y torpe sobre su cabeza mientras reía estrepitosamente y le revolvía el cabello:_

‒ _ **¡FELISH CUMPHLEAÑHOSH SHAORHI!**_ ‒

‒¿Señorita Saori?‒

‒¿Ah? ¿Si, Shion?‒ Ella sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su ensoñación.

‒¿Llegó a contactar con el antiguo socio de su abuelo como requería?‒

Saori le sonrió con tristeza antes de bajar la vista hacia el papel que ahora sostenía en sus manos, luego cerrando los ojos respondió: ‒No pude. El Señor Flor, Hana‒san, dejó este mundo hace mucho tiempo. Debí haberlo previsto, pero su hija me facilitó los datos de un viejo socio suyo que debería ayudarme con mi predicamento.‒

‒Bien, entonces asumo que requiere de más tiempo a solas para terminar de solucionar este asunto.‒

‒No, tranquilo. Esperaré un poco para llamarlo.‒

‒De acuerdo.‒

Saori asintió y volvió su vista hacia el papel entre sus manos. Shión le sonrió en silencio y quitándose la máscara avanzó prudentemente hasta poder permitirse azar la mano y posarla sobre su cabeza, en una pequeña caricia que más allá de consolar la tenue tristeza que ella intentaba disimular, hicieron que un par de lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Casa de Aries.**

 **10.01 p.m.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Kiki regresó esa mañana no esperaba _este_ tipo de recibimiento. Claro, después de aprobar una de las pruebas más duras de su entrenamiento al estar a cargo de la Torre de Jamir durante tres meses en aislamiento, enfrentándose a los elementos y utilizando solo sus conocimientos para sobrevivir, esperaba algo más digno. Una fiesta hubiera sido bien recibida pero su maestro, a raíz de la avalancha que destruyó parte de la torre y que dejó parte de esta enterrada bajo capas de hielo, no lo consideraba así.

‒¿Por lo menos puedo ir con Shiryu a ver a los otros?‒ Preguntó, alzando la voz.

‒No Kiki. Tienes trabajo que hacer aquí‒ Respondió Mu desde lo lejos.

‒¡Pero pasé la prueba! ¿Acaso no merezco algún tipo de recompensa por eso?‒

‒Aprobaste únicamente porque no pediste ayuda y lidiaste con las consecuencias de tus acciones adaptándote a ellas todo este tiempo, pero las condiciones en las que quedó la torre dejan mucho que desear. Es decir, no seas arrogante y confórmate con que no te haga repetir la prueba el año que viene.‒

‒…Bueno, entiendo que no deba tener una fiesta, pero explíqueme ¿por qué debo lidiar con ella? ¿Es algún tipo de castigo o algo así?‒

Mú se acercó cargando con algunos pergaminos, y giró su rostro en la dirección donde Kiki señalaba con rostro cansino, justo donde Camille permanecía tirada sobre el piso, mirando las hormigas pasar.

‒Sé que no esperabas esto cuando te comenté que había otro niño en las Doces Casas.‒

‒Debió haber sido más específico, maestro.‒ Kiki se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos atenuando la expresión decepcionada de su rostro.‒ Yo esperaba otro aprendiz para hacerme compañía. No una beba a la que yo deba cuidar.‒

‒Dale una oportunidad. Es una niña muy linda. Apuesto a que podría aprender mucho de ti.‒

‒Meh, lo dudo.‒ Dijo Kiki entre dientes, haciendo que Mu fijara su atención en el.

‒Pues debes hacerlo. Camus está esperándome en el salón de reuniones. Cuando terminemos con esto podrás retirarte. Hasta entonces, tu deber está con ella.‒ Con un pequeño gesto le indicó que fuera donde Camille, y Kiki obedeció acercándose de mal humor, arrastrando los pies.

En cuanto ambos niños estuvieron frente a frente, Kiki no pudo evitar mirar a su contraparte con aburrimiento. Simplemente se limitó a decirle que no saliera de la entrada del templo y, amenazándola con cortarle el cabello si llegase a huir, se tiró al piso pensando en dormir una siesta de media mañana.

Él pelirrojo se la pasó en una cómoda soñolencia parte de la mañana. Estaba perfectamente consciente de los movimientos que hacía la niña en el espacio que tenían, así como del arribo de un nuevo invitado a la casa de Aries.

‒¡Camille! Hola pequeña e inquieta criatura.‒

Kiki entreabrió sus ojos y viendo a Kanon de Géminis agacharse para ponerse a la altura de la niña decidió ignorarlo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sin embargo siguió escuchando parte de la conversación que establecían los otros dos:

‒¿Quieres que te cuente otro cuento?‒

‒¡No! Tú cuentas cuentos feos. No me gustan‒

‒¿Qué? Aaah, no me digas. El último aún sigue asustándote, ¿verdad?‒ Dijo Kanon con malicia. Kiki pudo imaginárselo con una nada confiable sonrisa en la cara.

‒Yo no tengo miedo.‒

‒¿No? Entonces ¿por qué no le cuentas ese cuento a Kiki?‒

Los pasitos de Camille resonaron sobre el piso hasta que Kiki la percibió cercana al lugar donde el estaba acostado. Él entreabrió los ojos, y viendo como Kanon se cruzaba de brazos bostezó y procedió a sentarse en el piso.

‒Kanon, sea lo que sea que estés tramando no me interesa. Solo déjala jugar ¿si?‒

‒¿Qué? ¿No quieres escuchar el cuento de Camille?‒ Dijo Kanon fingiendo inocencia.

‒No, gracias. Poseo un amplio repertorio de cuentos, fabulas, mitos y leyendas de un amplio abanico de países y culturas. Cualquiera que sea la cosa que le contaste, yo ya lo conozco.‒

‒Se lo voy a contar a mi papá.‒ Dijo Camille volteando a ver a Kanon.

‒No creo que debas hacerlo. Está con mi maestro en una reunión muy importante. No es conveniente interrumpir‒

‒Kiki, te has vuelto un aguafiestas.‒ Dijo Kanon y la niña asintió mostrándole la lengua al pelirrojo.

‒¡No lo soy! Pero ya he crecido. Tengo 12 años. Ya no soy un niñ‒ **¡HEEY!‒**

 **‒¡Sigues siendo un mocoso!** ‒ Interrumpió Kanon revolviéndole el cabello.

‒¿¡Y ahora qué te pasa!?‒ Apartó su mano y tras retroceder vió como Kanon le daba la espalda y procedía a dirigirse hacia uno de los pilares del pasillo. ‒¿No tienes nada más que hacer? Digo, además de holgazanear‒

‒Claro que sí. Ya casi es hora.‒ Respondió Kanon, antes de dirigirse hacia la niña que seguía sus pasos.‒ Recuerda lo que hablamos Camie, tenemos que estar muy atentos.‒

‒Oui, oncle Non‒

Kiki miró con desconfianza al gemelo. La niña se había sentado al lado suyo y ahora ambos permanecían vigilando con sonrisas cómplices la entrada del templo de Aries. La malicia en los gestos optimistas de Kanon le indicó a Kiki que algo se avecinaba ¿Qué malicia andaría maquinando esta vez? Kiki no lo sabía, salvo que involucraba a la infanta de la casa de Acuario.

Ni siquiera 10 minutos habían pasado cuando Kiki escuchó voces aproximándose al templo. Tras acercarse a las escaleras, reconoció las figuras de Geist y otro caballero de plata alejándose en dirección del recinto de las amazonas mientras la imponente figura de Saga de Géminis comenzaba a ascender las escaleras hacia Aries. Cuando hubo avanzado un tramo prudente de las escaleras Kiki se acercó para recibirlo adecuadamente, mientras que a sus espaldas Kanon se cruzaba de brazos sin poder disimular una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

El aprendiz de Aries recibió cordialmente a Saga en cuanto terminó su ascenso. Le informó sobre el paradero de su maestro y las importantes tareas que lo mantenían ocupado, por lo que no podría ir a recibirlo, por lo que contaba con total libertad para atravesar el templo. Él le agradeció con un gesto, y dirigiendo su mirada hacia el interior del templo, percibió a Kanon y sin perder tiempo se encaminó hacia él centrándose, específicamente, en la niña que estaba a sus pies contemplándolo.

Allí estaba apareciendo en frente de ellos. El de cabello azul sonrió con suma curiosidad viendo a la infanta. Grandes noticias le habían llegado sobre la famosa niñita que había puesto a Acuario cabeza bajo, sin embargo no fue hasta que estuvo cerca que se percató de que esta lo miraba con grandes y acuosos ojos que amenazaban con estallar en llanto en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera pudo hacer mucho cuando el desastre se desató, casi al mismo tiempo en que el otro estallaba en sonoras carcajadas:

‒ **¡BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!‒**

‒ **¡KANON ERES UN IDIOTA!‒**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa de Escorpio.**

 **12:01 p.m**

 **.**

 **.**

‒¿Qué Kanon le dijo **qué**?‒

Milo se encogió de hombros en una profunda expresión de desconcierto. Camus alzó una ceja mirándolo mientras Camille, quien estaba acurrucada contra suyo, comenzando a dormirse, sollozaba suavemente mientras se chupaba el pulgar.

‒Un doppelganger…‒Respondió sin muchos ánimos‒ Kanon le contó sobre su "doble" maligno que camina por la tierra buscando usurpar su identidad y llevarse a quienes sepan de ello.‒

‒Ah, entonces vió a Saga, pensó que era el " _doppelganger_ " de Kanon y que iba a llevárselo como una suerte de entidad maligna ¿correcto?‒

‒Correcto.‒ Dijo Camus con cansancio.‒ Estuvo llorando todo el camino desde Aries. Aún no puedo hacer que entienda que Saga no va a hacer desaparecer a nadie‒ Volteó a ver a la niña, y al notar que ya no chupaba su dedo la movió con dificultad para poder acostarla en el sofá de la sala.

‒Aunque estuvo mal, debes admitir que la treta de Kanon fue brill‒ Tienes razón. No tiene gracia. Saga debe estar muy enojado.‒ Se apresuró a corregir mientras Camus le dirigía una mirada especialmente amenazante.

Camus procedió a sentarse en el piso. Milo se acercó y vió como su compañero de armas procedía a sacarle el casco de la armadura solo para dejarlo caer a un costado, para después hacer lo mismo con las partes de los brazos, las hombreras y por último el peto. Camus agachó la cabeza y con expresión molesta dejó descansar la espalda contra el sofá.

‒¿Quieres una cerveza?‒

‒… Y bien helada, por favor.‒

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Templo Principal.**

 **12:33**

 **.**

 **.**

‒No puede ser… Sé que Kanon es tremendo pero ¿hacer algo así? Suena un poco cruel.‒

‒No te estoy mintiendo, Shiryu‒ Respondió Kiki voleando a verlo‒ En cuanto Saga apareció ¡baam! Como la ruptura de mil universos, la niña comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón. Casi me deja sordo.‒

‒¿Y qué pasó? Apuesto que a Saga no le hizo mucha gracia.‒

‒Nop. Ni un poquito. Al instante, luego de que intentó calmar a la niña y ella se fue llorando y gritando por el señor Camus, ya lo estaba llevando a golpes a Géminis.‒

‒…Bueno, nadie puede decir que no ha sido una mañana entretenida ¿verdad?‒ Dijo Seiya haciendo sonreír a Saori un momento, antes de que ella dejara su taza de té a un lado.‒ Saori, has estado muy callada. ¿Estás segura de que no pasa algo?‒

‒Estoy bien, tranquilo.‒ Asintió ella poniéndose de pié‒ Permítanme un momento, muchachos.‒

Ya lo había pospuesto mucho tiempo. Ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para procesar lo ocurrido con el Sr. Flor, por lo cual cuando regresó a la oficina del patriarca estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En ese mismo momento.**

 **En algún lugar de Alemania.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Riiiing!¡Riiiiiiing!¡Riiiing!¡Riiiiiiing!**

Cuando Mirna Culler, una mujer mayor, de porte elegante y expresión seria, como una de esas antiguas maestras que daban reglazos en las manos a los alumnos impertinentes, atendió el teléfono un enorme alboroto estaba armándose a sus espaldas, justo detrás de la puerta que custodiaba como una guardiana. La voz joven que habló al otro lado de la línea la sorprendió, sin embargo no fue hasta que la dueña de dicha voz se identificó que cayó en un verdadero estado de estupor.

‒ **¡Wooooo! ¡Hay! ¡DIgo! Jajaja es resbaloso‒**

‒ **¡Cuando dije que fueras más eficiente no me refería a esto!‒**

‒Entiendo, Señorita Kido. Usualmente no paso llamadas al Señor Adler si no son de clientes, pero haré una excepción en nombre de su abuelo. Muy bien. Permanezca en la línea por favor.‒

La Sra. Culler apretó el botón adecuado del aparato telefónico. En el poco número de segundos ganados con esto, preparó unos papeles al mismo tiempo que tomaba una revista sobre equitación, antes de entrar a la oficina de su jefe. Dentro de esta, en un ambiente sobrio y elegante demarcado perfectamente por enormes ventanas empotradas en macizas paredes de piedra, un hombre mayor y de porte imponente, permanecía de pie regresando algunas cosas a su lugar mientras una chica, llamativamente más joven y con una llamativa melena de rulos perfectos como resortes, avanzaba intentando no caerse de los patines que portaba.

‒Sr. Adler, la nieta de Mitsumasa Kido lo espera en la línea cuatro.‒ Anunció Mirna tan profesionalmente como pudo mientras procedía a dejar una serie de formularios sobre el escritorio.

‒…Gracias, Sra. Culler‒ Respondió él, con visible enojo, tomando el teléfono mientras Mirna agradecía con un gesto y procedía a enrollar la revista de equitación.

 **‒¡Waaaahhhhh!‒** La asistente de los rulos se movió torpemente intentando no caerse. Cuando por fin hubo logrado mantener el equilibrio, Mirna avanzó hacia ella y con la revista enrollada le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.‒ ¡Oiga, eso duele!‒

‒Shhhh. El Sr. Bastian está hablando. Ahora, vamos afuera. Tenemos papeleo que acomodar, expedientes que organizar y una agenda que reacomodar.‒

Bastian Adler esperó pacientemente a que Mirna saliera de la oficina llevándose a la chica de los patines de la oreja, como una maestra llevándose a detención a un alumnito rebelde. Solo entonces se dio la libertad para hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 **16:44. P.m.**

 **.**

 **.**

Camus no pudo evitar sentir como si estuviera hecho de plomo mientras lentamente comenzaba a salir del sopor del sueño. Se sentía tranquilo, tranquilo y cautamente optimista. Sus energías habían sido renovadas, al igual que su paciencia y sus ansias de enfrentarse al resto de su jornada. Sin duda alguna, las extrañas cervezas de marca extranjera que Milo guardaba en su templo habían traído, por primera vez, algo bueno que no involucraba amnesia o resaca.

Cuando él pensó en Camille, indudablemente consideró que debía seguir durmiendo, pues si no fuera así ya estaría escuchando su vocecita en algún lado preguntando por alguna trivialidad sin importancia. Hizo un movimiento intentando acomodarse en la cama. Su brazo derecho estaba entumecido, y una rara presión estaba sobre su pecho. Consideró que quizás había dormido en una mala posición, así que se giró sobre uno de sus costados, solo para entreabrir sus ojos y ver una maraña de pelos azul a centímetros de su rostro, descansando justo sobre su brazo.

En primeras instancias sus ojos soñolientos registraron a lo que parecía ser criatura peluda y roja descansando sobre su brazo, justo a un costado suyo, pero, después de sobresaltarse y obligarse a despabilar, vió que en realidad se trataba de Camille. Tras meditarlo algunos momentos llegó a la conclusión de que debió meterse en su cama tras haberse despertado en algún momento de la tarde y haber ido a buscarlo. Sin más que hacer se liberó de ella, dejándola dormir, y tras sentarse en la cama procedió a acomodar su cabello para que no estuviera tan desastroso.

‒¿…Pa…pa?‒

Él volteó a verla. La vió estirándose perezosamente en la cama solo para sentarse y comenzar a frotar sus ojos con sus puñitos.

‒Has dormido mucho, Camille. Ya es hora de levantarse.‒

‒Si.‒ Respondió ella bostezado.‒ ¿A dónde vamos?‒

‒A ningún lado.‒ Él se puso de pie, y bajo la atenta mirada de ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba su armadura. Usualmente solía dejarla en su caja, justo en su pedestal donde debía ir, pero esa vez estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera llegó a cumplir ese hábito.

‒¿La vas a usar?‒

‒Si.‒

‒¿A dónde vas?‒

Camus tomó el casco y colocándoselo se dijo que debía ser paciente. Usualmente ese torbellino de preguntas de Camille le resultaban irritantes, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo.

‒Voy a salir. Iré con Aldebarán. Esta noche tengo que trabajar.‒

‒¿Trabajar?‒

‒Rondas nocturnas. Eso quiere decir que voy a caminar toda la noche con Aldebarán, cuidando el Santuario.‒

‒¿Toda la noche?‒

‒Si…‒Cerró los ojos. Se decepcionó un poco a si mismo porque… bueno, no esperaba que su paciencia se acabara tan pronto.‒ Toda la noche.‒

‒¿No vas a venir a dormir?‒

‒No, no puedo.‒

‒…No vallas.‒ Dijo ella, y él suspiró.

‒Tengo que ir. Soy un caballero. Es parte de mi trabajo.‒

La niña despeinada miró su espalda, y encogiéndose de hombros procedió a gatear hasta el borde de la cama.

‒…Papá…no me gusta cuando te vas.‒

Otro de esos momentos incomodos entre ambos volvió a pasar. Camus permaneció mirándola sin saber muy bien que decirle, mientras que ella esperaba sentada al borde de la cama. Sin saber muy bien que hacer él se acercó, y notándola ligeramente triste alzó su mano y, dudando un poco, la posó suavemente sobre su cabeza acariciando toscamente su cabello.

‒…Volveré mañana a la mañana. Hyoga se quedará contigo. Estarás bien.‒

La niña asintió con la cabeza y bajándose de la cama le sujetó la mano, solo para comenzar a caminar en dirección de la cocina, buscando algo de comer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **21:23. P.m.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Hyoga terminó de lavar los platos estaba reconsiderando que, quizás, cenar sopa todas las noches no era la mejor de las opciones. Si, todos comían y nadie se quejaba, pero seguro no tendría nada de malo variar un poco.

‒Camie ¿Qué te gustaría cenar mañana?‒

Terminó de acomodar algunas cosas delicadas en el fregadero y volteó a verla. Ella seguía sentada en la mesa, con sus crayones desparramados por todos lados, y con su rostro apoyado sobre la mesa.

‒Mi maestro volverá mañana temprano.‒ Aclaró de nuevo, secándose las manos.‒ No tienes por qué ponerte triste. Estaremos juntos y la pasaremos bien.‒

‒…Quiero a mi papá‒ Murmuró ella inflando sus mejillas‒ Quiero que venga.‒

Hyoga le sonrió con ternura. Le acarició el cabello solo para que ella se recargara contra él.

‒¿Ya no quieres dibujar?‒ Preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

Hyoga asintió. Mientras ella se hacía a un lado para agarrar los crayones, él procedió a alzar las hojas de papel, notando en ella toda clase de divertidos garabatos hasta que uno en particular llamó su atención.

‒Camille‒ Llamó, sujetando el dibujo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.‒¿Quieres que hagamos una sorpresa para mi maestro?‒

Camille se le quedó mirando un largo rato, solo para acabar asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le pasaba el crayón amarillo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **06:00 a.m.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Camus terminó de ascender las escaleras el cielo, allá en el horizonte, ya estaba cambiando de color. El amanecer se acercaba, y su trabajo había finalizado adecuadamente como siempre. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, y la inminente necesidad de descanso estaba superándolo poco a poco. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser capaz de quedarse dormido en cualquier lado, pero no. Antes que nada, él decidió hacer algo para aplacar la sequedad de su garganta.

Ya en la cocina bebió el vaso de agua que necesitaba. Con eso ya se consideraba listo para tener el descanso que se merecía, cuando a último momento, en medio de la penumbra, logró divisar sobre la mesa un objeto alargado de forma rectangular que le causó mucho disgusto. No estaba seguro de si se trataba de la leche de la niña, o la caja de jugo, solo sabía que el lugar de dichos elementos no era la mesa. Suspirando con cierto hastío tomo dicho cartón, y al acercarse donde estaba la nevera descubrió algo inusual. Ese algo era unas hojas de papel que habían sido colocadas con ayuda de imanes sobre este, pero no fue hasta que se dignó en encender la luz que pudo ver de lo que se trataba:

En la hoja más grande dibujado con garabatos con crayones azul, rojo y rosa, estaba Camille, con una chueca y enorme sonrisa mientras que a su derecha, estaba una figura más grande, dibujada con crayones azul, amarillo tomándola de la mano mientras una diminuta sonrisa estaba dibujada en su disparejo rostro.

¿Cómo explicar la sensación de vacío que sintió Camus en el estómago cuando se reconoció a sí mismo en ese dibujo? Lo contempló a detalle, se fijó en la forma de cada trazo, incluso el enorme garabato amarillo que representaba a la armadura de Acuario. Se fijó en la enorme sonrisa de la niña en el dibujo y en como ambos estaban tomados de las manos ¿Sería que así lo veía Camille?

Una extraña sensación de inquietud comenzó a colmarlo, como si estuviera inquieto. Caminó a su cuarto intentando calmar dicha inquietud, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba llevando el dibujo con él. Al percatarse de ello, lo dejó sobre la mesa de noche, antes de sentarse con cansancio en la cama y mirar por sobre su hombro a la pequeña maraña de pelos azules que permanecía dormida en esta abrazando la almohada.

Él, sin decir más se alistó para descansar, y haciéndola a un lado recuperó su lugar en la amplia cama. Se acostó en ella apresurándose a cerrar los ojos, buscando despejarse para poder conciliar pronto el sueño, solo para sentir como la pequeña procedía a acurrucarse en contra suyo.

Él la miró, y volviendo a cerrar los ojos fingió que dormía. Lentamente se giró sobre su costado derecho buscando poner algo de distancia entre ambos solo para sentir que la niña ahora había terminado de acercarse y que ahora permanecía escondiendo el rostro contra su pecho. Camus apretó los parpados. Otra vez esa rara sensación de calor aparecía en su rostro. Y, solo porque no le quedaba más opción, deslizó uno de sus brazos sobre ella. Se dijo a si mismo que no la estaba abrazando. Se dijo a si mismo que solo quería un poco más cómodo. Se repitió que no era un abrazo, simplemente, era la única posición cómoda que le quedaba para poder dormir ¿verdad?... Él escuchó un ruido extraño. Camille se movió entre sus brazos y ahora estaba chupándose el pulgar. El esperó un poco, y volviendo a acostarse sobre su espalda, se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano, diciéndose que era un idiota.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

‒Con respecto a ello, princesa‒ Añadió Saga.‒ Debo insistir. La misión fue… _particular.‒_

‒Saga ¿acaso hiciste algo inadecuado con una amazona abusando de tu alto rango?‒ Preguntó Kanon con evidente malicia.

‒…Si Ud. no lo golpea yo lo haré.‒ Dijo Geist por lo bajo, tras un incómodo silencio, mientras Shion negaba con la cabeza y Saori sonreía con nerviosismo.

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **¡Compinches, y compinchas del fanfiction! Que gusto tenerlos por aquí nuevamente. Estoy tan contenta de que finalmente pude presentarles a uno de los personajes que llevo imaginando durante aaaaños. Si, puede que lo haya presentado como alguien ya fallecido ¿pero que más dá? Eso no quita que el Sr. Flor sea alguien afectuoso y entrañable. Por cierto, debo explicar el porqué de ese apodo. Eso se debe a que el apellido "Hanamaki" está compuesto por el Kanji "Hana" que significa "Flor". En mi mente no pude concebir a una Saori pequeña pudiendo llamarlo por su apellido de modo correcto. Lo único que ella podía pronunciar bien era la primera parte este, justo el que corresponde a "Hana"/"Flor", por lo que así fue como se transformó en el Sr. Flor.**

 **Si, cuando Camille se llevaba bien con Kanon, lo llamaba afectuosamente "Non". Esto se debe a que el nombre "Kanon" no tiene una pronunciación bonita en francés. En cambio "Non" suena más armonioso con ese acento.**

 **Decidí mostrar un poco de la vida de Saori porque abrimos este capítulo centrándonos en ella. Así que ¿Por qué no? Con lo que respecta al Sr. Adller, no se preocupen sabrán más de ese viejo gruñón en capítulos venideros. Ya verán que les va a caer muy bien. Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Día libre

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Esta obra es un remake de mi viejo fanfic de SS "Ángel de Hielo", publicado en esta plataforma alrededor del año 2007. Se ha modificado tanto la trama como algunas de las características de los personajes.**

 **Saint Seiya Omega, Saint Seiya Soul of Gold, Saint Seiya Saintia Sho serán terminantemente ignorados para la realización de este fic. Esto se debe a que, principalmente, nos estamos moviendo sobre lo que vendría a ser la línea de tiempo perteneciente a la serie clásica de los 80's/ 90's. Y, en parte, porque detesté las armaduras de latex.**

 **Los hechos ocurridos en este fic ocurren 5 años después de la guerra contra hades.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **Día Libre**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 **11:44 p.m.**

Sentado en la cama, cruzado de brazos, y mirando fijamente un objeto que, ante sus ojos era mucho más que infame, Camus consideraba sus opciones. A su lado Camille dormía. Él cada tanto le dedicaba una mirada fugaz para verificar que continuara en ese estado pues no podía permitir que lo viera siquiera cerca de tan infame objeto.

" _COMO SER UN PADRE PRIMERIZO Y NO MORIR EN EL INTENTO"_

La sonrisa llena de travesura de Milo llegó a su mente, al igual que el odioso tono de su voz que utilizó cuando llegó al templo, como si fuera el maldito héroe del día. ¿Cómo se atrevía a involucrarse de ese modo? se preguntó antes de recordar su sombra abandonando el templo mientras decía con una sonrisa estúpida: " _No lo agradezcas. Yo también salí ganando con la chica de la librería."_

‒…Menuda tontería.‒

La portada del libro tenía una irreal imagen de un padre abrazando a un bebé y un niño pequeño. De cabello castaño y corto, prolijamente peinado, vistiendo una camisa blanca y un chéquelo negro con rombos marrones, y de sonrisa tipo _Colgate._ Ya con el libro en mano, Camus lo contempló despectivamente dudando severamente sobre que dicho elemento pudiera serle útil en su predicamento sin embargo, al carecer de opciones, ojeó entre las primeras hojas y lo abrió en una página al azar:

" _Una vez adelgazado el segmento uterino inferior y tras alcanzar la dilatación_

 _completa, la cabeza fetal pasa por la vagina, alcanzando el suelo de_

 _la pelvis y empieza una dilatación radial y un desplazamiento del diafragma_

 _urogenital. Los elevadores del ano se separan y distien‒"_

Camus cerró el libro de repente. Sintiendo que ya había sido demasiado por ese día, y tras lanzarlo contra una pared procedió a acostarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día siguiente.**

 **En algún lugar en los alrededores del Coliseo.**

 **10:00 a.m.**

 **.**

 **.**

‒¿Qué la cosa hace **qué**?‒ Dijo Aioria arrebatándole el libro a Milo, e ignorando su expresión de desconcierto.‒ No puede ser‒

‒Esto hace parecer a la paternidad, incluso, más aterradora de lo que ya es.‒ Milo pensando que, quizás, debería haber leído el libro antes de comprárselo a la coqueta de la librería.

‒No se supone que haga eso.‒ Shaka

‒"Mi bebé se está masturbando mucho"… ‒Leyó en voz alta Aioria, arrugando el entrecejo.

‒…¿Crees que _esa_ sea una de las razones por las cuales te _devolvió_ el libro?‒ Shaka tan desconcertado que incluso había abierto los ojos.

‒…No estoy seguro pero puede que le ayudara a hacerlo.‒ Dijo Milo, e instintivamente se tocó el chichón que tenía en la parte posterior de la cabeza.‒ ¿Qué se supone voy a hacer ahora? No me deja regresar a Acuario.‒

‒¿Tan mal la pasó con el libro?‒ Aioria

‒No creo. Lo único que me dijo es que en su día libre prefería no verme la cara…‒

‒Finalmente le colmaste la paciencia.‒ Dijo Shaka antes de que Milo pusiera una expresión de desagrado en su rostro. Acto seguido: le quitó el libro a Aioria en un solo movimiento y, con la misma agilidad, lo abrió en frente del rubio, dejando bajo su vista una página en concreto:‒…Eso no era necesario.‒

‒Tampoco tu comentario, pero aquí estamos ¿no?‒

‒…Podría haber vivido en paz el resto de mi vida sin saber cómo luce un _endometrio uterino_.‒ Dijo Shaka, con los ojos abiertos.

‒Seh… Yo también amigo, yo también.‒ Dijo Milo antes de lanzar el libro por encima de su hombro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa de Acuario.**

 **10:45. P.m.**

‒Entonces ¿hoy no vas a trabajar, papá?‒

‒No.‒ Dijo Camus mirando el bigote de leche en la cara de Camille, sintiendo que dormir hasta tarde había sido una buena idea.

‒¡Que bien! ¿Podemos quedarnos hoy en cama?‒ Dijo la niña, quitándose la capucha con orejas de oso del pijama, revelando la maraña de pelos que era su cabello.

‒No. Si lo hacemos ¿quién hará el almuerzo?‒ Añadió Camus tomando una tostada.

‒Podríamos pedir una pizza‒ Murmuró la niña.

‒…¿Qué? ¿Una pizza?‒ Camille asintió y Camus, en respuesta, se vió obligado a bajar la mirada para que no viera la involuntaria sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro, junto con unas inmensas ganas de reír.‒ Pues…no creo que sea posible.‒

En cuanto alzó la vista descubrió a Camille con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y con el rostro descansando contra estos mientras le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

‒…Sabes, Camille, quizás yo pueda prepararte algo. No lo he cocinado hace mucho tiempo, pero no creo que eso afectara mis habilidades en la cocina.‒

‒¿Si? ¿Qué es?‒

‒…Un ratón.‒ Dijo Camus con seriedad, deleitándose al ver la expresión confundida de la niña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Templo principal.**

 **12:00**

.

.

‒Ya era hora de llegar.‒

‒¿Extrañabas el Santuario, Geist?‒ Preguntó Saga, terminando el largo ascenso siendo seguido por Geist y el pequeño escuadrón formado por los Caballeros de Acero.‒ ¿Qué tal les fue con los _nuevos reclutas_?‒

‒No me quejo, señor.‒ Dijo Geist acomodando su máscara. A sus espaldas, al pie de las escaleras Docrates se había detenido y miraba con expresión severa como los tres jóvenes ascendían por las escaleras sin poder recuperar el aliento.‒ Podrían mejorar, sin duda, pero no es algo que un duro e intensivo programa de entrenamiento no arregle.‒

 **‒¡De pié, mocosos!‒** Ordenó Docrates firmemente causando que el trio de jovenzuelos, mismos que habían caído al piso tan pronto terminaron su ascenso, buscando desprenderse.‒ Son miembros del Santuario ahora ¡no pueden presentarse así ante un superior!‒

‒¡Pero estamos agotados!‒ Dijo Daichi, quien no llegó a ponerse de pié.

‒Él viaje fue demasiado largo.‒ Añadió Sho quien había logrado obedecer las órdenes de su mentor junto a Ushio.

‒… Deberían agradecer a Athena su inmensa piedad. En otros tiempos hubiera sido impensable siquiera considerar que _impostores_ como ustedes aspiraran a un rango real en la orden.‒

 **‒¿¡A quién le dices impostores!?** Nosotros conocemos a Saori desde hace mucho más que tú o cualquiera de este Santuario. ¡Ustedes ni siquiera conocieron a su abuelo!‒ Alzó la voz Daichi, mientras sus amigos negaban con la cabeza indicando que se detuviera, pero ya era tarde. Docrates se había detenido y estaba mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

‒Son arrogantes, sin duda. Es uno de los defectos que buscamos corregir.‒ Añadió Geist.

‒Ya veo.‒ Añadió Saga, sin voltear a verla, sencillamente avanzando.‒ Es inevitable. Son jóvenes e impetuosos. Necesitan aprender respetar la autoridad de caballeros de rango superior.‒

‒Eso creemos, señor.‒ Dijo Geist, escuchando como Daichi se quejaba antes de que Docrates lo alzara por la cabeza y lo lanzara escaleras abajo al grito de: **"¡Y no vuelvas a atreverte a llamarla por su nombre!"**

‒Bien. El Patriarca está esperándonos en el Salón del Trono.‒

 **.**

 **.**

 **En esos mismos momentos.**

 **Oficina de Shion.**

Saori no podía creer lo que escuchaba por el alta voz. ¡Era inaudito! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera haberle pasado algo así? Si Mitsumasa Kido estuviera vivo para ver el desastre que se había causado sin duda alguna golpearía a Tatsumi con su bastón.

‒Repito, con todo el respeto posible, **¿Cómo pudo permitir que sucediera algo** _ **así**_ **, señorita?‒**

Saori no tuvo fuerza para responder. Ni siquiera para tartamudear. Su vista pasaba a la velocidad de la luz sobre los archivos de contaduría, declaraciones gananciales e informes financieros que reposaban, entre tantas otras cosas, sobre el escritorio de Shion. Al otro lado de la línea, Bastien Adler sujetaba el celular arruando el entrecejo, mientras Irina se escondía usando el maletín como escudo y la señora Culler tipleaba las cifras que presentaba la pantalla de su computadora en una calculadora, solo para dar como resultado cifras en rojo.

‒N‒no, n‒no lo sé…‒Respondió, finalmente, con un hilo de voz.‒ E‒esto no debería ser así.‒

‒¿Acaso no es Ud. la heredera de los bienes de Mitsumasa?‒

‒S‒si p‒pero… ¡N‒nunca p‒pude‒! Es decir Tatsumi siempre era el que se hacía cargo de esto junto con ehhhhh, permítame.‒ Removió entre los papeles hasta que encontró uno con una lista detallada de nombres de los trabajadores que ocupaban altos cargos en la empresa de su abuelo, y en esa grilla buscó el puesto de vicepresidente.‒ ¡Yoichiro Yamamoto! É‒él es el que ocupa el puesto de vicepresidente en ausencia del presidente y controla las finanzas.‒

‒…Entonces, respóndame: ¿quién es el presidente de la compañía?‒ Preguntó Bastien.

‒…Y‒yo‒ Dijo Saori encogiéndose de hombros.

‒…Explíqueme como en casi los 6 años que lleva muerto su abuelo nunca se ha hecho cargo de sus negocios.‒

‒…Estuve ocupada.‒ Respondió, optando por ser sincera pero discreta.

Pocas cosas hacían enojar tanto al viejo Sr. Adler como la ineptitud. Irína lo sabía, al igual que la Sra. Culler, pero a diferencia de esta, Irina era infantil y no sabía disimular el terror que le infundía la ira del abogado. Este era un hombre muy profesional y no solía tratar a sus clientes de modo despectivo, sin embargo también era alguien muy honesto, y ante las videncias que caían en sus manos, era más que necesario decirlo:

‒Señorita es usted una vergüenza para la familia Kido. Si Mitsumasa estuviera vivo, sin duda alguna, estaría muy decepcionado.‒ Dijo, y en un segundo el agudo sonido del teléfono, tras haber sido finalizada la llamada, la ensordeció.

‒¿Princesa?‒

Saori permaneció estática en el escritorio unos momentos, apenas unos segundos hasta que volvió en sí y llegó a colgar el teléfono. En ese momento volteó a ver a Shion y, tras asentir le pidió un momento antes de salir a recibir a los caballeros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Templo de Acuario.**

 **12:25.**

 **‒¡Ratatouille!‒** Festejó Camille dando saltitos por toda la cocina mientras Camus metía la bandeja en el horno.‒. ¡Me encanta comer _ratatouille_!‒

‒Que sorpresa. Imagine que no te gustaba comer verduras.‒

‒No, pero me gusta comerlas así **¡y con mucho queso también son ricas!** ‒ Asintió mientras seguía a su padre por toda la cocina.‒ ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?‒

‒Nada, salvo limpiar la cocina y esperar a que termine de cocinarse el almuerzo.‒

‒¿Vamos a guardarle un poco de comida a mi hermanito?‒

‒Claro, ¿por qué no?‒ Dijo sin pensar, después de todo estaba demasiado ocupado guardando algunos aditamentos de cocina en sus correspondientes gavetas.

‒¿Y para _oncle Milou también_?‒

‒… No creo que él esté preparado para algo así.‒ Respondió con una nada sutil expresión de molestia en su rostro.

‒Oh, bueno.‒ Respondió la niña. Mirándolo lavar algunas cosas procedió a sentarse en una silla, y tras contemplarlo un largo rato, se decidió a hablar:‒ ¿Papi?‒

‒¿Si?‒

‒… Me gusta estar contigo, pap‒‒

 **¡CRASH!**

‒¿Papá?‒

‒…No fue nada.‒ Dijo Camus y acto seguido comenzó a recoger los cristales del plato que acababa de romper.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Templo principal.**

 **Salón del trono.**

 **.**

 **.**

‒¿Extraña?‒ Dijo Saori, interrumpiendo a la amazona, quien ante la expresión de desconcierto de su líder solo llegó a asentir con la cabeza.‒ No puede ser. Campos de Hielo está en una zona segura. Nadie que no sea un Caballero puede acceder allí.‒

‒Con respecto a ello, princesa‒ Añadió Saga.‒ Debo insistir. La misión fue… _particular.‒_

‒Saga ¿acaso hiciste algo inadecuado con una amazona abusando de tu alto rango?‒ Preguntó Kanon con evidente malicia.

‒…Si Ud. no lo golpea yo lo haré.‒ Dijo Geist por lo bajo, tras un incómodo silencio, mientras Shion negaba con la cabeza y Saori sonreía con nerviosismo.

‒Kanon, ahora no es buen momento. Por favor, regresa a la oficina y hazte cargo de lo que te pedí.‒

‒Ya sé, ya sé pero vine aquí pero‒ ¡Shion!‒

‒…Como le venía diciendo, princesa.‒ Continuó Saga, mientras medio mundo ignoraba como Shion obligaba a Kanon a salir del cuarto.‒ Llegué al campo de entrenamiento como estaba previsto y realicé las labores que me encargaron. Los caballeros y amazonas allí presentes me pusieron al tanto de las labores realizadas y del estado general de los aprendices.‒

‒En el trayecto, mientras yo revisaba el estado de las instalaciones, descubrí una cabaña alejada del resto donde había… un joven. Nos dijeron que había llegado repentinamente, casi de la nada, presentando lo que parecían ser síntomas de locura. Los aprendices no se atrevían a acercarle. Decían que el forastero les causaba un presentimiento que les indicaba guardar toda la distancia posible. Misty de Lagarto, quien fue designado para encargarse de que regresara al poblado más cercano, nos informó sobre los delirios persecutivos que padecía‒

‒Parecía que no había más que hacer al respecto. Misty y los demás lo tenían todo bajo control, así que decidimos dar por finalizada la misión y regresar a la mañana siguiente… pero algo pasó esa noche.‒ Saga intercambió miradas con Geist, notándose uno tan perturbado como el otro.

‒A altas horas de la madrugada algo, una extraña energía, pareció emanar de la nada y atacar. Varias cabañas fueron destruidas y, aunque no hubo víctimas fatales ese joven, Yuri, desapareció en medio del caos.‒

‒En su momento creímos que él podría tener algo que ver con los ataques, y sondeamos todo el terreno posible buscándolo, sin que llegáramos a tener éxito alguno.‒

‒No sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó esa noche. Solo tenemos certeza de una cosa: aquella extraña fuerza que nos atacó no se parecía a nada a lo que nos hubiésemos enfrentado en el pasado.‒

‒Aquello no se trataba de cosmoenergia, señorita.‒

‒…Me cuesta creer que algo así pueda existir.‒ Respondió Saori.‒ Shion y yo decidiremos que hacer al respecto más tarde. De momento necesito que envíen la orden de doblar la seguridad en Campos de Hielo. No quiero que nadie pueda entrar, ni salir, sin autorización.‒

‒Así se hará, princesa.‒

Shion vió como Saga y Geist realizaban una reverencia antes de salir de la sala del trono. La joven diosa dejó fluir un largo y cansado suspiro mientras se recargaba contra el respaldo del trono.

‒… Primero la empresa de mi Abuelo se encuentra al borde de la bancarota y ahora un extraño enemigo ataca a mis caballeros y a mis aprendices. Shion ¿qué vamos a hacer?‒

‒…Disculpe que me salga del tema pero… ¿Qué dijo que le pasa a su empresa?‒ Preguntó Shion sin creer lo que escuchaba.

‒…Luego te explico.‒ Murmuró ella desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

‒¡Ejem!‒

Shion espió por el rabillo del ojo. Kanon se encontraba a sus espaldas, crazado de brazos.

‒¿Qué quieres ahora Kanon?‒ Dijo Saori con una voz llena de hastio.

‒Vine para avisarle que un tal Bastien Adler está llamándola. Y que no soy una especie de secretaria para ir por allí aceptando llamadas de su teléfono privado, señorita.‒

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Templo de Acuario.**

 **16:01 p.m.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido un día tan calmo y tranquilo para él. La verdad, Camus sentía que no tenía mucho de que quejarse. Mientras bebía cómodamente de su taza de café podía ver cómodamente como Camille estaba acostada en el piso dibujando con sus crayones. Inclusive podía llegar a ver la temática del dibujo: ellos dos almorzando ratatouille. Honestamente, no había muchas reacciones que él podía ofrecer de su parte. Estaba tranquilo y se sentía a gusto. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

‒¡Mira!‒ Dijo Camille de repente, alzando el dibujo en su dirección, justo después de arrodillarse sobre el suelo.

‒Lo veo‒ Respondió, sin soltar su taza.

‒¿Te gusta?‒

‒Me gusta.‒

‒¿Puede ir en el refrigerador cuando lo termine?‒

‒En la parte más alta.‒

‒ **¡Oui!‒**

No era tan difícil, se dijo. Estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con ella de un modo más eficiente. Sin duda alguna, los últimos acercamientos entre ambos le habían servido mucho para… comenzar a entender el tipo de relación que ambos podían llegar a tener. Por más que fuera algo temporal, durante un momento, se dijo que podía acostumbrarse a ello.

‒¿…Puedo pasar?‒

‒¡Tio Milo!‒

Lo única respuesta efusiva que recibió Milo al presentarse en la cocina provino de la niña. Ella se puso de pie y tras abrazarse a sus piernas, él le acarició el cabello solo para toparse con la expresión glaciar que adornaba el rostro de su compañero.

‒Vine en son de paz.‒

‒Papá, ya está mi dibujo.‒

Milo se acercó con Camille sujeta de su mano. Ella alzó el dibujo del piso y tras acercar una silla procedió a subirse en ella para dejar su obra de arte en la mesa, justo donde su padre pudiera verla.

‒¿Puedo ir a ver la tele?‒

Camus cerró los ojos y bebiendo otro trago de su taza, asintió. Lo siguiente que percibió fue un brusco movimiento a su diestra con una fuerte presión en su brazo. La niña se había inclinado, apoyándose en él para estar lo suficientemente cerca como para poder darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

‒¡Merci!‒

Luego, tan rápidamente como siempre, ella saltó al piso y se marchó corriendo a la sala. Milo quedó con Camus a solas, fingiendo que no había visto nada. Camus se puso de pié, y mientras dejaba su taza a un lado fue hacia la cocina, y aún en silencio, tomó una taza y se la ofreció. Milo aceptó en silencio y mientras se servía café y procedía a beberlo, no pudo con su genio:

‒Camie te ama‒ Murmuró, y Camus abandonó la cocina dejándolo a solas con una pequeña pila de platos listos para ser lavados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

 **CAPÍTULO 8: ¡Alerta de rulos!**

"Mitsumasa Kido permanecía mirándolo con el mismo semblante impasible de siempre, allá, en lo alto de unas elegantes repisas entre tomos y tomos de estudios jurídicos. Desde el marco, a su derecha, el difunto Hanamaki permanecía sonriendo afablemente mientras se estrechaban las manos y un tercero los miraba con profesionalismo.

‒Señor Adler. Ya es hora.‒"

* * *

 **NOTAS FINALES:**

 **¡Oh ficcito mio, de mi corazón! Como había extrañado escribirlo y, aún más, ¡Actualizarlo! Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Las vacaciones y el regreso a clases no me han sentado nada nada bien T_T. Tareas por todos lados. Materias que finalizar. ¡Una atrocidad todo esto! Quiero intentar actualizarlo más a menudo, pero no sé si pueda. Lo intentaré de todos modos.**

 **Sobre este capítulo ¿qué se puede decir que no sepan ya? Todos deben estar familiarizados con la famosa película del ratón que quiere ser cheff. Ratatouille es un curioso lato francés hecho a base de verduras. ¿Quién lo diría no? Algo tan delicioso hecho con ingredientes tan nefastos que, al parecer, a Camus se le dá bien preparar. Esperemos saber pronto más de él y de sus habilidades con la cocina. Por cierto, ¿Qué les parece este Camus? Un poco más relajado es un tanto más desenvuelto con su niña. ¡Sí, señor! Milo dijo lo que todos pensábamos XD Aunque debió lavar platos como castigos por su delis con ese brutal libro, pudo haber salido peor.**

 **Lo único que vale la pena aclarar, es que investigué algunos libros para padres primerizos para este capítulo. El libro que regala Milo si existe, salvo que el contenido, con los impulsos sexuales del bebé, las dudas sobre estos, y algunas etapas del parto junto con la gestación forman parte de otro libro que puede conseguirse online. Si, también me causó un tic cuando leí lo que decía o_eu Realmente fue una perturbadora lectura jaja**


End file.
